


Living Proof

by howtogetawaywithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: French fic, M/M, No Smut, a lot of fluff, but it's not like... taboo or anything, i love larry, larry stylinson - Freeform, like it's drawning in fluff, what else should i say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithlouis/pseuds/howtogetawaywithlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vingts ans, Harold Styles pense tout savoir de la vie. En temps que major de la promotion de 2014 d'Oxford -et sûrement prochain Premier Ministre, d'après ses professeurs-, il a quand même beaucoup de bonnes raisons de le penser. Car comme ce qu'on attend exactement d'un Premier Ministre, Harry a toujours eut cette faculté de contrôler parfaitement tous les événements inattendus qu'il a eu à confronter.</p><p>  Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau locataire emménage dans son immeuble, juste en bas de chez lui. Louis Tomlinson est désordonné, gamin et incroyablement culotté. Il parle fort et passe son temps à dire des gros mots – et Dieu sait qu'Harry déteste ça. Son film préféré est The Hangover, et juste ça suffirait à Harry pour l'apprécier encore moins.</p><p>  Mais peut-être qu'Harry n'est pas fait pour être Premier ministre après tout. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas fait pour quoique ce soit qu'il a toujours prévu et planifié d'être.<br/>Peut-être qu'Harry est juste fait pour être Harry.</p><p>  Et peut-être que Louis s'en ai rendu compte.</p><p>(“Some prefer the wildness. Some the calm. There's enough of both in the world for everyone to have their choice. And enough time for any to change their mind.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Donc... ça fait un moment que j'ai écrit cette fiction ? Et énormément de chose ont changé en moi depuis, que ça soit dans ma façon de pensée que dans ma façon d'écrire, et la relire me montre à quel point j'avais besoin de ce changement. Je m'explique : il y a dans cette fiction énormément de situations et de dialogues qui peuvent être mal pris par les membres de la communauté LGBTQ+ et je m'en excuse d'avance; à l'époque, si je m'en rappelle bien, et sans rentrer dans les détails, j'étais pas vraiment sûre de ma sexualité, et j'ai eu une attitue un peu laxiste dans ma recherche de celle de mes personnages; les préjugés et les clichés sur les homosexuels sont extrêment présents, donc, ainsi que l'oubli complet de mes amis asexuels, et je m'en excuse à n'en plus finir ! Sachez tout de même que rien n'a été écrit dans l'intention de blesser qui que se soit; juste, c'était la chose qu'il y a avait dans la tête d'une petite ignorante de 15 ans !  
> Je vais garder Living Proof en ligne, quand même, pour ceux à qui ça ne dérange pas de lire tout ça - je n'en fais pas parti, donc je ne blâme personne, ne vous en faites pas - et peut être même que j'écrirai un épilogue où les mentalités des personnages, tout comme la mienne, ont évolué.  
> Dans tous cas, je vous souhaite une excellent journée, ou soirée, et une très bonne lecture !

\- Et maintenant, je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir le major de votre promotion 2014 et potentiellement le prochain Président du Conseil des Ambassadeurs de Londres, Harold Styles !

Il y eut quelques applaudissement polis, à peine audible, avant qu'Harry ne décide de se lever et de rejoindre le doyen sur l'estrade. Il adressa un faible signe de tête à ses parents, assis au premier rang, et serra solennellement la main du vieil homme qui le fixait d'un air fier. Il déglutit, puis tapa contre le micro pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait toujours, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge une dernière fois.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Je m'appelle Harold Styles, et comme l'a si justement précisé Mr Kingsman, je suis aujourd'hui honoré de me tenir devant vous en portant le titre de major de la promotion 2014 de Sciences Politiques Internationales de l'université d'Oxford.

Il marqua une légère pause et sourit lorsqu'il reçut la petite salve d'applaudissements qu'il attendait.

\- Cette distinction représente pour moi bien plus qu'un simple diplôme – en dehors bien sûr du fait qu'elle me soit discernée par l'une des plus prestigieuses universités au monde. Il s'agit plutôt ici du fruit d'un travail que je mène depuis un très jeune age, et encore plus, l'aboutissement d'un combat acharné pour obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin depuis tout petit. Grâce à cela, et je remercie d'ailleurs tout particulièrement Mr Kingsman ainsi que toute l'équipe éducative de l'établissement pour leur aide permanente durant mon cursus, c'est littéralement une porte vers l'avenir qui s'ouvre à moi.

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta et des applaudissements lui répondirent, un peu plus marqués que les précédents.

\- Tout le long de mon parcours, on m'a souvent dit que la route serait longue et périlleuse, que je rencontrerais beaucoup de difficultés. A chaque fois, j'ai répondu : le combat en vaut la peine. Et aujourd'hui, je me tiens debout devant vous tous, et je le confirme ces propos avec encore plus de vigueur.

Cette fois, la foule fut vraiment plus bruyante. Harry sourit en levant les mains afin de ramener le silence.

\- Oui, le combat en vaut la peine, car aujourd'hui, j'ai une infinité de possibilités qui s'ouvre à moi. Mais je n'aurais gagné aucune de mes batailles si je n'avais pas eu à mes côtés une famille aimante et à l'écoute. A mes parents, merci pour tout.

Harry croisa le regard brillant de larmes de sa mère et sourit à celui empreint de fierté de son père.

\- Alors si je dois vous donner un conseille aujourd'hui, le voici : peu importe vos rêves et la destination que vous avez choisis, le plus important reste le voyage que vous emprunterez. Les personnes que vous rencontrerez, celles que vous perdrez de vue. Les erreurs que vous ferez ou au contraires, vos plus belles réussites. Peu importe le résultat obtenu, c'est l'expérience qui aura le goût de votre démarche.

La salle explosa en un brouhaha étourdissant et Harry ajusta sa cravate en observant son public avec satisfaction. Il serra une dernière fois la main de son doyen, puis descendit les marches et retourna s'asseoir à son siège. Au passage, plusieurs mains lui tapèrent l'épaule et il perçut plus d'un cri de félicitations à travers la foule. Il les reçut avec un léger sourire. Son discours avait été parfait, il le savait. Tout ce que les gens attendait d'un diplômé d'Oxford. Que ses mots soient basées sur une quelconque expérience importait peu.

Mr Kingsman reprit la parole et après avoir félicité une dernière fois ses anciens élèves, il clôtura la cérémonie et une nuée de jeunes adultes fraîchement diplômés déferla sur les pelouses de l'université. Harry descendit les marches du bâtiments de conférence paresseusement, en prenant le temps d'admirer les jardins et les bâtiments inondés de soleil d'à présent son ancienne école.

\- Harry !

Harry failli perdre l'équilibre sous le poids de celui qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Enfin, plutôt de celle. Il dût plisser les yeux à cause de la force des reflets roux de la chevelure ensoleillée qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Bonjour Lana.

\- Ton discours était vraiment cool, apprécia la jeune fille en lui souriant grandement.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel Harry reprit son occupation, soit : admirer le paysage. Lana se racla la gorge et il lui prêta de nouveau attention.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Lana ?

Lana parut réfléchir un instant.

\- Non, non, je me disais juste...

Elle commença a se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en fuyant le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé mais se contenta de hocher la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Je voulais savoir si ça te dirais d'aller à la fête de Charles avec moi. Je veux dire... comme une sorte de rendez-vous, quoi. Enfin si tu veux, jouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Harry soupira, visiblement embêté. Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant puis plaça doucement une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille, en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire tomber son chapeau de graduation aussi gris que ses yeux.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Lana. Mais j'ai des projets pour ce soir.

La jeune fille ne chercha pas à cacher sa déception.

\- Avec quelqu'un d'autre ?, osa-t-elle demander en détournant le regard.

Harry éclata d'un rire clair.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je dois préparer mon discours pour l'Ambassade, en fait.

Lana fit la moue en reculant d'un pas, s'éloignant de la main d'Harry toujours tendue vers elle.

\- Tu prépares ce truc depuis des mois ! Tu aurais dû finir depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Je sais, mais je veux qu'il soit parfait. Je dois vraiment impressionner les jurés si je veux faire partie du Conseil, et encore plus en temps que président. Et puis, les fêtes d'étudiants, tu sais bien que je n'en vois aucun intérêt.

\- Je sais, mais je me disais que tu verrais peut être un intérêt si j'y étais ? Enfin, je sais pas Harry, on est dans la même classe depuis des lustres, tu vas me dire que tu sens pas ce truc qu'on a depuis le début du master. 

Harry soupira une seconde fois.

\- Lana... Je suis vraiment navré, mais je ne crois pas que toi et moi, on soit fait l'un pour l'autre. En ce moment en tous cas, je ne pense qu'à une chose, et c'est mon avenir professionnel. Je sais que ça te feras souffrir lorsque tu réaliseras que je ne prévois pas de tomber amoureux dans les prochaines années.

Lana cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, puis lâcha un rire sarcastique.

\- Harry, je ne te demande pas de m'épouser, ni de tomber amoureux de moi, je veux juste qu'on sorte histoire de s'amuser un peu. Apparemment, ce genre de choses ne font décidément pas partie de ton monde. Laisse tomber, t'es trop sérieux pour moi, tous comptes faits.

Elle lui souffla un baiser suivit d'un clin d'œil, puis elle courut rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Harry secoua la tête et se dirigea à petits pas vers sa voiture, où ses parents l'attendaient en souriant.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon chéri, fit Anne en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, mon grand, affirma son père, la main tendue pour lui presser l'épaule.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous aime, souffla Harry dans le cou de sa mère.

\- On t'aime aussi, Harry, on t'aime aussi. Tu comptes sortir avec tes amis, maintenant que le travail est fini ?

Harry tourna la tête vers l'école, où Lana et ses amis s'engouffraient dans leurs voitures en criant et riant. Il secoua la tête et sortit ses clefs.

\- Non, tu sais ce que je pense de ces bêtises. Je rentre, je vais retravailler mon discours.

\- Harry... Sors un peu, tu n'as que vingts ans, tu devrais t'amuser et laisser un peu le stress de ce discours de côté. Tu as encore six mois pour te préparer, et tu sais déjà que ton discours est parfait.

\- Merci papa. Je vous laisse, mon appartement est un vrai désordre, il faut que je range ça. On se voit bientôt !

Puis sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans sa BMW qu'on devinait être noire sous le couche épaisse de crasse étalé sur sa carrosserie, et quitta le parking dans un crissement de pneu. Anne et Des échangèrent un regard lourd, puis haussèrent les épaules et quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard le parking. Il n'étaient pas plus étonnés, finalement : c'était du Harold tout craché.

 

« John F. Kennedy a dit un jour : « Ne demandez pas ce que votre pays peut faire pour vous. Demandez ce que vous pouvez faire pour votre pays. » Cette citation est celle qui m'a porté et soutenu depuis ma plus tendre enfance. C'est celle qui m'a motivé et m'a appris que lorsque l'on a quelque chose sous sa responsabilité, elle passe avant tout, et surtout avant nous même. »

Harry secoua la tête et écrasa sa fiche en grognant. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Oui, il allait sans aucun doute citer JFK, mais pas de cette façon. C'était tellement brouillon ! Tellement... pas lui. Il se leva de son bureau et décida qu'il devrait peut être aller se coucher. Il était déjà vingt et une heure après tout. S'étirant, il se glissa sous sa couette neigeuse, et après avoir tapoté son oreiller, il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Rien ne serait jamais plus efficace qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il fut réveillé pas une série de coup frappées rudement à sa porte. Se redressant en sursaut, Harry se précipita à l'entrée, confus. De nouveaux coups furent cognés, de plus en plus sonores.

\- J'arrive, j'arrive, patience !

Soupirant, il saisit la poignée et ouvrit le battant de la porte. Un jeune homme se tenait devant lui. D'une tête plus petit, il avait les cheveux châtains partiellement cachés sous un bonnet et son débardeur dévoilait de multiples tatouages sur ses bras musclés. Son jean noir et ses vans complétait parfaitement son style un peu négligé, pensa Harry en le toisant. Que diable quelqu'un comme lui viendrait(il faire devant sa porte à cette heure ci ?

\- Oui ?

Le jeune homme garda sa position nonchalante et examina Harry de la tête aux pieds, sans aucunes gêne. Ce fut lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent qu'Harry remarqua leur couleur pervenche si singulière.

\- C'est toi, Harold Styles ? demanda soudain l'autre, le faisant sursauter.

\- Harry, se sentit-il obligé de corriger.

Il se sentait toujours atrocement vieux lorsqu'on l'appelait Harold.

\- Ouais, peut importe. On a déposé ton courrier dans ma boite aux lettres ce matin, fit le châtain en lui tendant un petit paquet d'enveloppes.

\- Oh, répondit Harry en s'emparant des lettres. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, marmonna Louis en hochant la tête.

Il avait une voix claire et légèrement cassée, à la fois douce et rauque. Harry se surprit à énormément apprécier ce son. Alors que le jeune homme faisait demi tour, il le héla pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu es le nouveau locataire ?

\- Oui, j'habite à l'étage au dessous. Louis, dit-il en revenant sur ses pas pour serrer la main que lui tendait Harry.

\- Louis comment ? interrogea le brun sans lui lâcher la main.

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa d'abord Harry avec attention, faisant glisser des yeux bleus sur chacun des traits de l'autre.

\- Je te le dirais demain matin quand on ira boire un café.

Harry fut tellement prit de court qu'il lui lâcha brutalement la main.

\- Pardon ?

Louis laissa échapper un rire moqueur et commença déjà à s'éloigner, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Sonne chez moi à sept heures tapante.

\- Quoi ? Mais, attends, on ne se connaît pas, je ne p...

Harry laissa tomber son paquet de courrier sur son paillasson et sortit à sa suite, sans se soucier d'être pieds nus sur le parquet froid du couloir.

\- Au revoir, Harold, sourit Louis avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui.

Harry resta planté quelques secondes, hébété, puis il finit pas serrer les poings et lâcher une ribambelle de jurons. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il eut besoin de prendre l'ascenseur de toutes façons ? Il habitait juste en dessous ! Harry souffla d'exaspération et se retourna afin de rentrer chez lui. Il découvrit alors avec horreur que sa porte s'était refermée derrière lui, l'enfermant ainsi à l'extérieur. Non, ce n'était pas possible. On se moquait vraiment de lui. Il était déjà vingt deux heures passées, il venait d'accepter malgré lui un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et le voilà maintenant enfermé en dehors de chez lui !

Harry serra les dents et réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas descendre voir la concierge pour demander un double des clés, vu qu'il n'avait pas payé son dernier mois de loyer. Par pur orgueil, il réfutait inconditionnellement l'idée d'aller demander de l'aide à ses voisins – en particulier un certain mécheux à bonnet rouge – et il ne pouvait même pas appeler de serrurier, son portable étant resté sur son bureau. Bien. Le tout était de rester calme.

\- Ne pas paniquer, Harry, chuchota-t-il.

Il fixa un instant la porte grise de son appartement, puis il secoua la tête lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Non, non. Non. Hors de question.

Il détourna les yeux, puis commença à faire les cent pas. Mais à chaque fois, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était la même et impossible idée.

\- Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverai pas. Non. Non ?

Son regard se posa encore une fois sur la porte. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Aller, Harry. Tu peux le faire.

Puis, en poussant un cri de rage guttural, il courut vers son appartement et l'un coup d'épaule – enfin, un coup de corps entier si on pouvait le dire – il enfonça la porte. Harry s'affala de tout son long dans son corridor. Oh mon Dieu. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il l'avait fait. Il se leva en titubant, dépoussiérant son pyjama blanc anciennement immaculé, tout en regardant bouche bée la porte brisée en milles morceaux à ses pieds.

\- Seigneur. J'ai cassé la porte de chez moi.

Si ses camarades de classe d'Oxford avaient vu ça, ils n'en auraient pas cru leurs yeux. L'intello future premier ministre Harold Styles n'aurait jamais assez de force – de couilles, autant dire les choses comme elles sont - pour faire une chose pareil. Comme quoi, on en apprenait tous les jours.

Épuisé, Harry se frotta l'épaule en commençant à la sentir lourde et courbaturée.

\- Génial... marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira une énième fois puis, défaitiste, il laissa les débris là où ils étaient et entra dans sa chambre en traînant le pas. Il réparerait tout demain. Là, il était tard, et il avait mal à l'épaule. Il s'écrasa sur son lit en grognant, et presque immédiatement, le sommeil l'engloutit.

 

 

Harry se réveilla, sentant quelque chose le secouer frénétiquement. Il grogna en essayant en vain de se détacher de la poigne forte qui agrippait son épaule.

\- Eh, Styles ! Debout !

\- Mmh... ?

Il entendit un soupire de soulagement et un poids s'affala à côté de lui, enfonçant le matelas près de sa jambe.

\- Putain... j'ai cru que t'étais mort ou je sais pas quoi...

Harry fronça les sourcils, encore à moitié endormi. Cette voix lui était à la fois étrangère et familière. Incapable d'en déterminé la nature du propriétaire, il capitula et entrouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil frappant immédiatement ses iris.

\- Louis ?

\- Qui d'autre ?, souffla Louis en secouant la tête.

Harry se gratta la tête, confus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il se redressa, incertain, et grimaça en sentant son épaule l'élancer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, parvint-il à marmonner en se massant la clavicule.

Louis eut un léger sourire et se leva, faisant le tour de la chambre en regardant les étagères encombrées.

\- J'ai attendu jusque sept heures vingt ce matin. Pour le café, précisa-t-il devant l'expression confuse d'Harry. Je me suis dis que tu t'étais peut être dégonflé, alors je suis monté pour vérifier. T'imagine pas ma surprise en voyant que ta porte était défoncée. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Harry passa de façon désordonnée la main dans ses boucles et hocha la tête, peu enclin à discuter avec un inconnu sans gêne.

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait cambrioler, ou agresser, au début. Alors je suis entré, et je t'ai trouvé dans ton lit, inconscient. J'ai pensé, 'Merde, il l'ont baisé, en plus !', ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry ne l'imita pas. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Il sortit de son lit et s'étira, poussant en gémissement lorsque son épaule craqua.

\- Eh, ça va ?, s'inquiéta Louis en s'approchant.

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste rassurant. Puis il soupira, et planta son regard dans celui de son voisin.

\- Écoute, Louis, c'est très gentil à toi d'être passé et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de soucis, mais tu peux partir maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de choses de prévues, et je ne suis déjà pas en avance.

Louis leva un sourcil, sarcastique.

\- Tu feras ton boulot quand on aura fini de prendre notre café, Styles.

\- Quoi ? Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne vais pas boire un café avec toi, Louis. Je ne te connais pas.

Harry commençait à perdre son calme. Cet homme avait des manières si cavalières. Louis secoua la tête en riant et s'approcha subitement de lui. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il ne parvint pas à faire un geste pour reculer. Il regarda simplement avec des yeux ronds son voisin se poster juste en face de lui et se pencher pour lui parler de façon presque intime.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Styles. Je ne t'ai absolument pas demandé ton avis, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, frôlant sa joue quand il se recula.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Louis sourit, puis après un clin d'œil, il quitta la chambre en lançant un « On se retrouve en bas de l'immeuble dans dix minutes, Styles ! »

Harry resta debout immobile un long moment avant que ses membres ne se rappellent comment bouger. Ce Louis lui faisait définitivement peur.

 

 

\- Tu avais dit dix minutes, gronda doucement Harry quand Louis sortit du bâtiment, quinze minutes plus tard.

\- Désolé, Harold, j'étais au téléphone, marmonna Louis. Il y a un café en bas de la rue, tu sais s'il est bien ?

Harry hocha la tête en commençant à marcher.

\- Oui, j'y vais tous les matins. Chloe travaille là bas.

\- Qui est Chloe ?, demanda Louis en calquant son pas à celui du brun.

Harry fit une moue en penchant la tête. Cette question était délicate.

\- Ma meilleure amie, en quelques sortes.

\- Comment ça, en quelques sortes ?, fit Louis en haussa les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête en passant sa main dans ses boucles, puis il croisa brièvement le regard de Louis. Dieu, comme ses yeux étaient bleus. Très clairs, tirant légèrement sur le gris, avec la paupière gauche subtilement abaissée, comme s'il le fixait avec toujours la même intensité. Harry perdit un instant le fil de la discussion. En fait, il perdit même la faculté de marcher correctement car une seconde plus tard, il s'étalait de tout son long sur le trottoir, les pieds pris dans un tuyau d'arrosage automatique. Éberlué, il leva les yeux vers Louis et fut très contrarié de le voir éclater de rire, cachant sa bouche avec ses mains.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de rire comme un imbécile, grogna Harry en se redressant.

Il accepta la main que Louis lui tendait et épousseta son manteau.

\- Tu sais, les amis se moquent toujours de toi quand tu te casses la gueule. C'est après qu'ils t'aident, commenta Louis en riant toujours.

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis, Louis. Nous sommes à peine voisins, coupa durement Harry.

Louis laissa échapper un rire clair et Harry se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Pour le moment, fit Louis en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit rien. C'était ça, oui. Imbécile.

 

 

\- Comme d'habitude, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant à la jolie blonde qui prenait sa commande. Elle nota rapidement sur son petit carnet et se tourna vers Louis, sans pour autant quitter Harry des yeux.

\- Et pour ton ami, ça sera... ?

\- La même chose, dit rapidement Louis. Merci... Chloe, c'est ça ?

Chloe sourit en acquiesçant et s'éloigna avec un dernier signe de main.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as dit qu'elle était 'en quelques sortes' ta meilleure amie ?, lança Louis lorsqu'elle ne put plus l'entendre.

Harry quitta la jeune fille des yeux et reporta son attention sur son voisin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous couchez ensemble, non ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux scandalisés.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout !

\- En tous cas, commenta Louis, elle en envie, elle.

Harry suivit son regard et remarqua Chloe qui le fixait à l'autre bout du café en se mordant les lèvres. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard en croisant celui du bouclé.

\- En même temps, c'est compréhensible, ajouta Louis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi ? Non, mais tu...

Louis eut un rire clair qui envahit la pièce et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Fais pas cette tête là, Styles, je déconne.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sarcastique et marmonna dans sa barbe au sujet de l'humour sérieusement douteux de son nouveau voisin.

\- Alors, c'est ta meilleure amie ou non ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, d'abord ?, demanda Harry en souriant au serveur qui leur apportait leurs cafés. On ne s'est parlé que depuis une demi heure et je trouves que tu me poses déjà trop de question, Louis.

\- Tu m'intrigues, répondit honnêtement Louis. Je crois que c'est tes boucles, ou peut être tes yeux. Oh non, je sais, c'est ta bouche. Tu as des lèvres magnifiques Harold.

Harry le fixa un long moment, essayant de détecter une once de plaisanterie dans les yeux de Louis. Au bout d'une minute, il abandonna et détourna le regard, décidant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Disons que Chloe s'approche de la définition de meilleure amie si on note le fait que ce soit en fait ma seule amie.

\- Ta seule amie ?, s'étonna Louis en riant. Tu déconnes, et tes potes de la fac ?

\- Je n'ai eu que des camarades de classe durant mon cursus à Oxford, Louis.

Louis soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Oxford, marmonna-t-il. Ça explique bien des choses...

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Rien. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais, que Chloe est ma seule amie car elle se trouve être la seule jeune femme que je connaisse à ne pas passer son temps à penser aux fêtes, à l'alcool, et à avoir des relations intimes avec n'importe quel garçon en chaleur comme la plupart des jeunes.

Louis le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

\- J'arrive pas croire que tu viens vraiment de dire 'relations intimes'.

Harry secoua la tête, déçu que ses idées soient prises avec une telle légèreté, et, vexé, il but une longue gorgée de café.

\- Harold, tu dois apprendre à appeler un chat, un chat. Il n'y a rien de tabou dans le fait de parler de sexe avec les mots justes. Les jeunes adultes n'ont pas de 'relations intimes', ils baisent.

Harry recracha la moitié de son gobelet dans sa serviette. Mais quel genre de personnes était Louis ? Il le fusilla du regard en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres et Louis lui adressa un sourire en coin narquois.

\- Tu as toujours besoin d'être aussi cru dans l'usage de tes mots, Louis ?

Le concerné haussa les épaule avec un sourire et bu une gorgée de café en fixant Harry.

\- A toi de me le dire, défia Louis en léchant délibérément sa lèvre inférieure. Je suis sûr que ça te ferait monter au septième ciel en un temps record.

Harry le fixa, estomaqué par tant de culot. Il devait être en train de rêver. Non, de cauchemarder. Il secoua la tête en cherchant toujours ses mots, puis il se leva brusquement et enfila rapidement son manteau.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Louis, mais je ne veux pas y avoir affaire. Je... Je ne suis pas gay, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement, appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Louis eut un rire narquois et porta de nouveau son gobelet à ses lèvres.

\- Moi non plus.

Harry se tut et ils restèrent là pendant plusieurs secondes à se défier du regard. C'était une situation assez étrange. Les seules fois où Harry avait eu à défier quelqu'un du regard étaient pour ses élections de délégué ou de président de conseil. Louis lui désigna le siège qu'il venait de quitter et il capitula, s'asseyant de nouveau. Ils soupirent à l'unisson avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, coupa Louis. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser autant, c'est de ma faute.

Harry leva la main pour le rassurer, la posant sans vraiment y faire attention sur celle de Louis.

\- Non, c'est juste que... je ne te connais que depuis hier soir et tu m'as déjà fait briser la porte de chez moi, m'étaler au beau milieu de la rue et tu oses en plus me provoquer dans un endroit publique avec ton humour salace dont je ne suis d'ailleurs pas un grand fan, soupira-t-il.

Louis de répondit pas de suite. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il fixait en silence ses longs doigts posés avec légèreté sur le dos de sa main. Il les retira aussitôt, gêné, et Louis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le regarder de nouveau.

\- C'est une conclusion assez hâtive, Harold, notant le fait que tu ne connais même pas mon nom de famille, taquina-t-il.

Harry fut tenter de s'énerver de nouveau. Il mettait à plats tout les défauts de Louis, et il trouvait encore le moyen de détourner la conversation. Mais en croisant la lumière amicale dans les yeux pervenches qui lui faisaient face, il capitula.

\- Puis-je en avoir l'honneur, dans ce cas... ?, demanda-t-il à la place, se prenant au jeu.

Louis lui rendit son sourire et ajusta son bonnet gris sur ses mèches.

\- Tomlinson. Louis William Tomlinson, pour vous servir, Mr Styles.

\- Enchanté, Mr Tomlinson, fit solennellement Harry en lui tendant la main.

Louis la serra instantanément, et Harry apprécia de manière presque honteuse le léger picotement à la paume que lui procura ce contact.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme une remise à zéro ?, demanda presque timidement Louis.

Il continua à le fixer sans lâcher sa main et Harry ne protesta pas. Avec son allure négligée, son sourire constamment moqueur et ses yeux azurs si perturbants, Louis n'était définitivement pas le genre de gars avec qui il aurait pensé être ami un jour. Mais quelque chose dans le regard du châtain lui soufflait de lui donner une chance. Et quelque chose dans son cœur lui murmurait qu'il n'allait pas le regretter. Alors Harry dit oui à son cœur, il dit oui aux yeux pervenches intrigués qui le regardaient, et Harry dit oui à Louis.


	2. Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the friendship beggins. So does sexual tension.

2 semaines plus tard

\- Harold ! Où est-ce que tu ranges tes bières ?

\- Je n'ai pas de bière, Louis.

\- Tu déconnes. Dis moi que tu me fais marcher.

\- Non, Louis. Allez, dépêche toi, le film va commencer.

\- Harry, on ne peut décemment pas regarder The Hungover sans avoir une bière dans la main.

\- Louis, arrête de te plaindre et sois déjà content que j'accepte de regarder ça avec toi. Tu sais bien ce que je pense de ce genre de...

\- Oui, oui, ça va, c'est bon. Bouge toi de là, j'ai plus place.

Harry lâcha un petit rire et se décala à gauche, laissant Louis s'affaler à côté de lui sur le petit canapé.

\- Putain, Styles, ton sofa est trop confortable, soupira Louis en s'enfonçant agréablement dans le cuire retourné.

\- Je sais, sourit Harry alors que les premières répliques du film leur parvinrent. Passe moi le pop-corn, s'il te plaît.

Louis lui tendit le bol distraitement, déjà captivé par Bradley Cooper et sa bande de copains. Harry se désintéressa du film au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Il savait depuis le début que ce n'était vraiment pas un scénario pour lui. Il se contenta donc de regarder Louis regarder la comédie.

C'était difficile à croire, mais Louis et lui avaient finalement réussi à être amis. Étonnement, ça avait pris bien moins de temps que le pensait Harry, mais peut être était-ce dû à la persistance continuelle de Louis. Non pas qu'il soit collant ou agaçant, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de descendre en même temps qu'Harry le matin pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur café ensemble, et il était l'une de ses spécialités de débarquer à l'heure du déjeuné avec des boîtes de nouilles depuis qu'Harry avait laissé échappé le fait qu'il adorait manger chinois. Alors forcément, ça créait des liens. Harry avait eut beaucoup moins de mal qu'il pensait à s'adapter aux bizarreries et aux extravagances de Louis depuis le mercredi où ils avaient partagés deux énormes boîtes de shop suey.

C'était vendredi soir, et après maintes et maintes supplications de Louis, Harry avait enfin accepté de visionner The Hungover à la seule condition que Louis le regarde avec lui. Et c'était définitivement un bon compromis, car maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas le film, il pouvait détailler à souhait son voisin sans se faire attraper.

Louis portait son éternel bonnet gris sur la tête, et ses cheveux avaient poussés très rapidement depuis leur rencontre. Il avait un jogging gris et un débardeur blanc légèrement transparent qui lui collait à la peau. Harry rougis en devinant ses traits abdominales sous le fin tissu. Il leva les yeux et suivit presque goulûment la ligne de sa mâchoire et la douce courbe de ses lèvres. Les flashs de la télévision faisaient briller vivement ses iris saphir et Harry frissonna tellement il le trouvait magnifique.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il n'était pas gay, il en était sûr. Mais les picotements qu'il ressentait le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il voyait Louis, ou la façon dont son cœur se mettait à perdre tout sens de la palpitation à la façon dont leurs genoux se frôlaient sur ce canapé n'étaient tout simplement pas des réactions qu'un simple ami devrait susciter. Il était assez effrayé. Il ne savait comment réagir si Louis l'apprenait. Depuis le petit incident au café le lendemain de leur rencontre, Louis n'avait plus recommencer à flirter avec lui, et au fond de lui, il était un peu déçu.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?, demanda soudain Louis, le faisant sursauter.

\- Qu...quoi ?

\- Tu me regardes comme si tu voulais me bouffer depuis tout à l'heure. Il y a un problème ?

Harry se remercia intérieurement d'avoir éteint les lumière, sinon quoi Louis aurait vu à quel point il était rouge à cet instant.

\- Oh. Non, je... Je réfléchissais juste, je n'ai pas trop fait attention à ce que je regardais.

\- T'aimes pas le film, hein ?, rigola Louis lui adressant une moue désolée.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

\- Je pense que je suis juste un peut fatigué, mentit-il.

Louis fronça les sourcils puis il se repositionna et tapota ses cuisse en regardant Harry.

\- Viens, tu peux dormir sur moi, si tu veux.

Harry ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Ses prunelles firent le va et vient entre les jambes de Louis et ses yeux, cherchant à savoir si son ami était sérieux ou non. Ce dernier eut un léger rire et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui empoigna le bras et l'allongea sur ses genoux.

\- T'inquiète pas, Styles, je vais pas de violer, se moqua-t-il.

Harry rit faiblement et essaya de se mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Respire, Harry. Respire. Les jambes de Louis étaient chaude à travers le doux tissu de son pantalon. Ses cuisses étaient fermes et musclées, et Harry rougit en se disant que s'il se retournait, il serait face à une certaine partie de son anatomie, et il fut d'autant plus horrifié de se rendre compte qu'il serait très tenté d'y toucher.

Déglutissant, il chassa ses pensées inappropriés de son esprit et essaya de se concentrer sur le film. Il n'était définitivement pas fan, mais à chaque passage plus ou moins drôles, Louis éclatait de rire, et il s'arrêtait presque aussitôt, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry qu'il pensait endormi. Il passait alors doucement ses doigts dans ses boucles et recommençait à regarder la télé, sans savoir l'émoi que son simple geste provoquait dans l'estomac du garçon allongé sur lui.

Il s'endormit avec la sensation d'une main massant doucement son crâne.

 

 

Harry avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient maintenant en été, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Louis avait besoin de toujours porter des débardeurs. Il l'observa passer les portes de l'immeuble dans un débardeur noir à bretelles épaisses et il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur le fait que son jean slim lui donnait des fesses absolument magnifiques. Un bonnet, noir cette fois, vissé sur la tête, il s'arrêta devant Harry en lui faisant un adorable sourire.

\- On y va ?

\- Tu devrais mettre une veste, Louis, commenta le brun alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Ou une chemise, au moins.

Louis hocha la tête, surprenant Harry par son inhabituel accord rapide.

\- Justement, je compte refaire ma garde robe aujourd'hui. Et je t'emmène avec moi.

Harry secoua la tête en grimaçant.

\- Désolé, Louis, je dois vraiment travaillé mon discours.

Louis poussa un grognement en entrant dans le café. Ils saluèrent rapidement Chloe et ils reçurent presque immédiatement leurs cafés.

\- Harold, t'as pas besoin de travailler ce foutu discours. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est déjà parfait.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Oh. Non, enfin si. Il traînait sur ton bureau hier soir quand je t'ai ramené dans ton lit, j'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil. Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, non, dit précipitamment Harry. Je suis juste surpris que ça t'es intéressé au point de le lire. Tu as trouvé comment ?

\- Exactement ce que le jury attend de toi, rassura Louis en lui serrant la main par dessus la table.

Harry déglutit et essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi faire ton relooking, Tomlinson, ricana-t-il.

\- Il y a de ça aussi, sourit Louis en finissant son café. Allez, dépêche toi de finir ça, on a pas mal de boutiques à faire !

Harry acquiesça en le traitant de cliché adolescente et Louis lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Ils quittèrent le café quelques minutes plus tard.

 

 

\- Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais changer de look, Louis, mais Armani ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu... excessif ?, interrogea Harry, sceptique.

Louis lui lança un regard mystérieux et secoua la tête, amusé.

\- T'en fais pas, Harold. C'est pas moi qui paie, de toutes façons.

Harry haussa les sourcils et suivit Louis dans le magasin de luxe, intrigué. Il resta bouche bée devant l'immensité de l'endroit et déglutit en voyant ces magnifiques vêtements qu'ils ne pourrait jamais s'offrir. Il avait déjà du économiser trois ans pour se payer sa BMW d'occasion, il était hors de question qu'il dépense un sou dans une boutique pareil.

\- Tu es sûr que qui que soit la personne qui va t'offrir tes vêtements ait assez d'argent pour te payer des fringues Armani, Louis ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaule et se mis à regarder une à une les chemises blanches accrochées aux cintres brillants du magasin.

\- Je ne vais acheter que deux costumes, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un problème pour ma mère.

Harry hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu. Sa mère. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry avait parlé de toute son ennuyante famille à Louis, ainsi que la plupart des anecdotes de son enfance. Louis insistait souvent pour rester jusque tard dans la nuit chez lui juste pour en apprendre davantage sur sa vie. Mais Harry n'avait toujours pas eu de retour sur les informations. Louis ne lui parlait jamais de sa famille, ni de son ancienne vie, à Doncaster. Il savait juste que son ami avait six demi sœurs et un demi frère – un sacré nombre qui n'en finissait pas d'étonner Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que tes parents avaient autant de moyens, commenta-t-il alors que Louis se changeait dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Ils n'en ont pas, répliqua Louis. Du moins, mon père d'en a pas, mais le futur mari de ma mère si.

\- Oh, fit Harry, surpris. Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait se remarier. Félicitations ?, hésita-t-il.

Il entendit le rire clair et sarcastique de Louis derrière les rideaux.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part de te payer tes vêtements, risqua Harry en se raclant la gorge. C'est lui aussi qui finance ton appartement ?

Louis tira d'un coup sec sur les rideaux lourds de la cabine et en sortit, ajustant sa veste. Harry en resta éberlué. Il était si beau, si class, dans son costard bleu moiré, parfaitement cintré. Le contraste avec ses cheveux en bataille sous son bonnet et le costume sans défaut le rendait encore plus irrésistible.

\- Je... balbutia Harry en se levant, émerveillé.

\- Tu peux me donner un coup de main avec la cravate ? J'y comprends absolument rien, rit faiblement Louis, et son ami essaya de l'imiter tout en s'approchant prudemment de lui.

Louis sentait fort l'eau de Cologne, avec un soupçon irrésistible de fleur d'oranger, et Harry essaya d'en inspirer un maximum en restant le plus discret possible. Louis sourit faiblement en le regardant faire, suivant chaque mouvement de ses longs doigts fins autour de la cravate. Ils levèrent les yeux au même instant et leurs regards se croisèrent, faisant échapper le tissu des main d'Harry. Ils se penchèrent rapidement pour la ramasser et Harry reçut un électrochoc quand leurs deux mains se rencontrèrent près du sol. Ils les retirèrent presque à l'unisson, comme brûlés, puis après un sourire gêné, Louis saisi la cravate et se remis debout, vite imité pas Harry.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, non, ce n'est pas Dan qui paie mon loyer. J'ai mis depuis longtemps mon veto sur le fait qu'il m'aide financièrement.

\- C'est pourtant lui qui risque de débourser pour ce joli costard, remarqua Harry, confus.

Louis secoua la tête et se retourna afin de s'asseoir sur le petit sofa de la salle d'essayage.

\- C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour m'obliger à aller au mariage, souffla-t-il.

\- Il t'achète pour que tu ailles au mariage de ta mère ?, s'exclama Harry, offusqué.

Louis soupira en baissant la tête, l'air honteux.

\- Ça a l'air atroce dit comme ça, mais...

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, coupa Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, Louis. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'aimes pas ce Dan plus que ça. S'il veut à tout pris te payer ton costume, soit. Mais ne le laisse pas croire qu'il te possède de cette façon juste parce que tu le fais une fois.

Louis se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, incertain.

\- Ma mère ne veut même plus me voir, de toutes façon, coupa-t-il. Et elle ne veux pas que je vois mes sœurs aussi. J'ai toujours contact avec mon père, enfin mon ex beau père, mais je n'ai plus rien de mon ancienne vie, tu sais.

\- Ton ex beau-père ?, l'interrompit Harry. Attend, reformule moi ça, je crois que je n'ai pas tout suivit.

Louis se tut, passant la main dans ses cheveux et retirant par la même son couvre-chef. Harry se dit distraitement qu'ils étaient magnifiques, ainsi dépêtrés de leurs habituels bonnets.

\- Mon vrai père a mis ma mère enceinte quand elle avait dix sept ans et il a pas assumé. Il l'a largué et il a refait sa vie avec une autre femme. J'ai une demi sœur de lui, mais je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Le premier mari de ma mère m'a élevé comme son fils, c'est pour ça que je porte son nom. Ma mère et lui ont eu quatre autres de mes sœurs ensemble. Puis ils ont divorcés, et ma mère à rencontré Dan. C'est de lui qu'elle a eu les jumeaux. Et maintenant, ils vont se marier, la semaine prochaine, plus exactement. Et je... je m'en veux tellement, murmura Louis d'une voix brisée. Je lui ai dit tellement de choses horrible avant de partir, je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas me voir à son mariage...

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, coupa Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es son fils, Louis. Elle ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'avoir mal réagis à son deuxième mariage, aucun parent n'en a le droit.

\- Tu comprends pas... Je l'ai traité de tous les noms, j'ai saccager la maison et je suis parti sans dire au revoir à personne. Elle n'a rien dit à Dan, c'est pour ça qu'il insiste pour que je vienne, mais s'il savait, il m'interdirait de m'approcher de sa famille.

Harry soupira, profondément touché par le désarroi de son ami. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Louis et il y fit de petits cercles apaisant avec ses pouces. Le châtain leva les yeux vers lui et eut un sourire de remerciement pour la tentative de réconfort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, dans ce cas ?

Louis soupira, puis il se leva brusquement et observa son reflet dans la grande glace de la salle.

\- J'irai à ce putain de mariage sans faire de scènes, je vais souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux à ma mère et à son mec, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, puis je vais revenir ici et on ira se saouler jusqu'au lendemain soir, décréta-t-il.

Harry se leva à son tour en riant, puis il vint se placer à côté de Louis et il regarda leur reflet dans le miroir.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir t'attendre dans mon canapé en essayant de ne pas m'endormir, taquina-t-il.

\- Non, contredit Louis avec un sourire. En fait, tu viens avec moi.

Harry sentit presque sa mâchoire se décrocher. Louis venait-il vraiment de l'inviter au mariage de sa mère ? Non, il avait rêvé. Il allait sans doute lui demandé de rester dans la voiture en l'attendant.

\- Oh, fais pas cette tête là, Styles, rigola Louis en se détournant. Je t'ai bien dit que j'allais prendre deux costumes, non ?

\- Louis, je... je sais pas quoi dire...

\- Alors dit rien, Bouclettes, et choisis vite tes habits avant que je ne décide de t'emmener tout nu, l'embêta Louis en lui pinçant affectueusement la hanche. Oh, et merci pour la cravate, mais je pense que je vais faire sans, ajouta-t-il en tirant les rideaux de sa cabine.

Harry éclata doucement de rire et s'enfonça dans le magasin, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 

 

\- On peut s'arrêter au Starbucks ?, demanda Louis lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin, vingts minutes plus tard.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je refuse de participer aux bénéfices d'un concurrent du café de Chloe, annonça Harry fermement en croisant les bras.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? Harold, c'est de Starbucks dont on parle.

Louis paraissait estomaqué. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre devant l'indifférence de son ami. Il serra les dents et les poings et fusilla Harry du regard. Celui ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire amusé.

\- Harold, tu viens de me faire passer par tous les stades de l'enfer en ayant presque eut le culot d'acheter une immondice pour le mariage de ma mère, je réclame le droit d'aller boire un putain de café au Starbucks.

\- Bien, soupira Harry, le suivant à contre cœur dans le pub. Mais je te préviens, c'est toi qui paies.

Louis sourit victorieusement et râla Harry par la manche pour le faire avancer plus vite. Mais son expression de déconfit rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour deux cafés. En fait, il lui en restait juste assez pour un seul gobelet.

\- Désolé, Styles, j'ai pas assez d'argent pour toi. T'es sûr que tu veux pas payer ça ? Je te rendrais ta monnaie en rentrant si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis hocha négativement la tête. Louis soupira, exaspéré.

\- Toi et ton manque de coopération, je vous jure... On partagera, alors. Un latte s'il vous plaît, lança-t-il au comptoir en déposant ses pièces.

Le serveur acquiesça puis saisit un gobelet vide et un marqueur sur l'étagère derrière lui.

\- Je note quel nom, Monsieur ?

Louis allait bien évident lui donner le sien lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier était penché sur le bar et lisait attentivement la brochure du café, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration. Il semblait vraiment captivé, et même si Louis se dit qu'il n'y avait que lui pour paraître aussi passionné par un simple prospectus alimentaire, il ne l'en trouva pas moins adorable.

\- Vous pouvez mettre deux noms ?, questionna-t-il à la place, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Le bouclé tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui et s'approcha, n'ayant bien sûr perdu aucune miette de la conversation.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le serveur. Lesquels ?

\- Louis et Harold, fit distraitement Louis en souriant à son ami.

Les yeux du brun brillèrent, intérieurement fier d'être associé au nom du garçon pour lequel il avait secrètement un faible. Se mordant la lèvre, il observa le serveur noter élégamment le premier 'L' sur le carton du verre.

\- Non, coupa brusquement Harry en se tournant vers l'homme.

Louis fronça les sourcils, légèrement vexé par le manque d'enthousiaste apparent de son ami. Harry lui adressa un sourire rassurant puis reprit la parole, la voix légèrement plus grave.

\- Mettez plutôt Larry.

 

 

Harry et Louis entrèrent dans l'appartement du premier en titubant, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de rire.

\- Tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit que tu allais te pisser dessus, s'essouffla Louis en posant son manteau sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Tu t'es pas vu, tu pleurais presque quand tu as cru qu'il te parlait à toi !

Ils repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable et ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, s'affalant sur le canapé rouge d'Harry. Louis soupira, souriant, et Harry l'imita, ne s'étant pas senti aussi léger depuis une éternité. Le mécheux se redressa et s'empara du gobelet du Starbucks, le retournant afin de pouvoir y lire l'inscription.

\- Larry, sourit-il niaisement. D'où ça t'es venu ?

Harry haussa les épaules observa le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. C'était une très bonne question. Il s'était souvenu de cette série américaine, One Tree Hill, qu'il regardait quand il était plus jeune, et de cette manie qu'avait sa sœur de toujours mélanger les noms des couples du show : 'Brucas' pour Brook et Lucas, 'Nayley' pour Nathan et Haylay, ou 'Jeyton' pour Jack et Peyton... 'Larry' était venu comme une évidence, pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est juste apparut dans ma tête, d'un coup. Louis + Harry, je présume, soupira-t-il en riant.

Louis l'imita en continuant à fixer le pot. Sans savoir pourquoi, il adorait le fait que son prénom et celui d'Harry soit ainsi mélangé. Il se sentait un peu plus proche de lui, d'une certaine manière, et c'est avec un plaisir presque malsain qu'il se dit que jamais Harry n'aurait inventé un tel nom pour lui et Chloe. Il laissa retomber sa main après un silence, puis reprit la parole.

\- Et nos nom de famille, ça donnerait quoi ?, demanda-t-il, ayant envie de pousser sa chance plus loin.

\- Styles + Tomlinson... Toyles ? Tyles ? Tomyles ?, proposa Harry en riant.

Louis fit une grimace et ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, c'est moche, souffla Harry.

\- Stomlinson ? Styleson ?... Stylinson ?, lâcha soudain Louis.

Harry eut un immense sourire et ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, rayonnant.

\- Larry Stylinson, murmura Louis. J'aime beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi.


	3. Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically they fight, they eat and then they talk about sex.

Harry ouvrit le réfrigérateur de Louis en scannant chaque recoin de l'appareil. Malheureusement, il ne voyait aucune trace de ce dont il avait désespérément besoin. Se mordant les lèvres de frustration, il ferma la porte sèchement.

\- Un problème, Styles ?, lança Louis derrière lui, la tête penchée au-dessus de la marmite fumante de pattes. Je veux dire, quelque chose qui nécessite une telle violence envers mon appareil électroménager ?

Harry soupira, visiblement embêté, et tira une des chaises du bar pour s'asseoir lourdement dessus. Il était jeudi soir, plus exactement la veille du mariage de la mère de Louis, et ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'Harry vienne dîner chez lui pour 'se donner mutuellement du courage avant la dure journée qui les attendait'. Ils avaient donc décidé de cuisiner au lieu de commander comme d'habitude des pizzas, tentative plutôt réussie pour se changer les idées. Cependant, d'après le visage renfrogné du bouclé, Louis se dit qu'il n'avait peut être pas tout à fait raison.

\- Louis, souffla Harry, exaspéré. Est-ce que tu as au moins pensé à acheter des tomates ?

\- Des tomates ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Très drôle. Tu as oublié, avoue le.

\- Oui, bon, admit Louis en grimaçant. Mais personne n'aime les tomates de toutes façons, Harold.

Harry lâcha un demi rire sarcastique et secoua la tête, visiblement contrarié.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu trouves encore le moyen de te justifier, Louis ; tu as fait une erreur, assume la un peu.

\- Wow, wow, wow, s'exclama Louis en lâchant sa cuillère en bois dans la marmite pour se tourner vers Harry. Styles, j'ai juste oublié des tomates, commence pas à faire chier juste pour ça.

Harry grogna, agacé, et sa chaise racla le sol quand il se leva.

\- Arrête d'être aussi grossier, d'abord. Ton langage t'enlève tous droits de me donner quelconque ordre sur mes raisons de faire des crise de nerfs !

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?, s'exclamma Louis, éberlué. Pourquoi tu pètes ton cable, Styles, sérieusement ! Si t'es pas content, tu sors de chez moi, point barre, annonça Louis en croisant les bras, les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges.

\- Très bien, je m'en vais alors !, fit Harry et il haussa le ton, quittant la cuisine.

\- Très bien !, répondit Louis encore plus fort.

\- Parfait !, cria la voix du brun depuis le corridor.

\- Parfait !

Cette fois ci, le bruit de la porte qui claque fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

 

 

Harry ne se leva pas directement de son bureau quand on frappa à sa porte. Il continuant de griffonner sur les fiches de son discours, serrant les dents en se rendant compte qu'il raturait plus qu'il n'ajoutait. Un coup plus fort que les autres le sortit de sa bulle et il sursauta, laissant ses affaires en plan sur sa table. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut tellement attendri d'y trouvé un Louis souriant timidement avec une marmite, un tablier et des gants molletonnés rouge vif qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Louis en profita pour se glisser dans son appartement, le frôlant d'une manière trop lente et précise selon Harry pour que ça soit involontaire.

\- Bon, j'ai dû faire trois fois le tour du quartier pour trouver un épicier encore ouvert, et comme il n'avait pas de tomates, j'ai le regret de t'avouer que j'ai acheté une sauce bolognaise toute prête à moins de trois livres, ce qui signifie qu'elle sera probablement dégueulasse et visqueuse.

Harry le suivit en silence jusque dans la cuisine, trop choqué pour parler, et l'observa bouche bée dérouler rapidement une nappe au dessus de sa petite table. Les couverts furent rapidement dressés, dans le plus complet des silence, et il cru presque voir sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsque Louis saisit une bougie de décoration et l'alluma entre les deux assiettes.

\- Mais, reprit Louis en s'approchant, j'ai apporté de la mayonnaise et du piment chinois, et comme je sais que tu adores ça encore plus qu'une stupide sauce tomate, je pense que ça ne sera pas mauvais avec des pattes.

Harry resta silencieux, ses prunelles faisant des aller-retours entre la table, Louis, et le tablier saugrenu qu'il portait, arborant l'inscription original – quoique pleine de sous-entendues salaces - 'Mangez le Chef'. Le propriétaire de la chose fixait Harry en se mordant les lèvres, visiblement anxieux de la réaction qu'il allait obtenir.

\- Louis, je...

\- Je suis tellement désolé, le coupa Louis en s'approchant brusquement de lui, lui saisissant le bas de son tee-shirt en un geste instinctif. Je sais que j'ai agis comme un con, à te parler n'importe comment alors que je sais que tu détestes les gros mots, et que j'ai absolument merdé dès le départ en fait, à cause de cette histoire de tomates que j'ai pas acheté...

\- Louis...

\- Je sais que je suis irresponsable, que je suis jamais là quand il faut, et que je fais tout n'importe comment sans jamais rien assumer et je sais aussi que l'une de mes spécialités c'est de m'énerver lorsque je sais très bien que j'ai tort, alors s'il te plaît, excuse moi.

\- Louis, ce n'est...

\- Je sais qu'on ait très différent tous les deux, et j'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai la chance que tu m'as offerte de faire partie de ton monde, tellement que des fois j'en oublie la chose toute entière, j'oublie que tu ne m'appartiens pas et que je n'ai pas le droit de te traiter comme une sale merde et je foire tout comme je l'ai fait ce soir, je...

Harry, exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter, prit d'un geste spontané le visage de Louis en coupe en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, ce qui eut l'effet escompté de faire taire le châtain d'un coup. Celui-ci déglutit en observant les traits si proches d'Harry avec des yeux ronds et la respiration entrecoupée. Harry soupira puis laissa retomber ses bras sans pour autant reculer.

\- Louis, arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux ? C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me suis comporté comme un vrai imbécile, je me suis emporté pour rien. J'imagine que oui, tu étais un peu mal organisé sur ce coup mais c'était mal de ma part de te recracher tout mon stress à la figure juste pour une bête erreur. Tu n'es pas parfait, tu as raison, mais je suis loin de l'être aussi, alors aussi différents sommes nous, il y a au moins ça qu'on en commun.

\- T'es en train d'essayer de me rassurer en disant qu'on est pareil parce qu'on est bourrés de défauts tous les deux ?

Louis lâcha un léger rire et Harry l'imita, heureux d'avoir ne serait-ce que superficiellement détendu l'ambiance.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Louis.

Louis le fixa tellement intensément qu'Harry eut du mal à soutenir son regard, se sentant comme brûlé sur place. Louis se mordit la lèvre, gêné, puis il passa sa main sur sa nuque sans quitter son ami des yeux.

\- Écoute je... je te propose qu'on oublie ça et qu'on aille manger parce que je crois que mes pattes vont refroidir si on continue à s'observer comme ça sans rien dire, essaya-t-il d'un air embarrassé. Déjà qu'elles sont pas excellentes, alors froides, je te dis pas de quoi elles auront l'air...

Harry sourit largement et hocha la tête sans pouvoir caché son soulagement.

\- Deal.

\- Deal.

Ils passèrent à table et dînèrent en parlant et riant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le sujet de la dispute fut soigneusement éviter, tout comme l'élément déclenchant de ladite dispute – qui était pour eux deux sans l'ombre d'un doute le discours d'Harry et la pression qu'il se mettait dessus à cause de lui -, mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Cependant, il passait un bon moment, et il n'avait pas envie de le gâcher, alors il continua de rigoler aux plaisanteries de Louis sans l'interrompre.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et à la grande surprise de Louis, il sortit deux bouteilles de bières du réfrigérateur. Le châtain éclata de rire, et se jeta presque sur la boisson.

\- Styles a franchi le pas, finalement. Je suis fier de toi, Bouclettes.

\- Tais toi, je ne suis pas aussi coincé que ça...

\- Si, mais t'inquiète pas, je compte t'aider avec tout le reste comme je l'ai fait avec cette histoire de bière, rassura Louis avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Harry rougit et changea rapidement de conversation, trop gêné pour continuer dans le sens que prenait celle-ci, et il fut soulagé que Louis ne le reprenne pas.

 

\- Louis ?, murmura Harry, la voix pâteuse, quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils regardaient une émission quelconque l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu avais quel âge la première fois que tu as... tu sais, eu un rapport sexuel ?

Louis lâcha un son entre le rire et le soupire puis but une longue gorgée de bière en fixant l'écran télévisé.

\- Je sais plus trop... Seize ans, je crois. Un truc comme ça...

\- Elle s'appelait comment ?

\- Eleanor. C'était la fille du patron de Mark, précisa Louis.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Louis grimaça puis haussa les épaules, visiblement embêté par la question. S'accordant à la façon dont ses yeux de plissaient, Harry pouvait dire que Louis avait déjà réfléchit à cette question auparavant.

\- Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par 'aimer'. C'était une amie à moi depuis mon enfance, donc oui, je l'aimais bien, mais il n'y avait rien de romantique entre nous.

\- A part le fait que vous ayez couchés ensemble, remarqua Harry avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

Louis secoua la tête en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé, puis il releva ses jambes et vint enfouir ses pieds sous les cuisses d'Harry. Ce dernier aurait été gêné en temps normal, mais il était tellement saoul qu'il se contenta te tendre la main et de la poser sur le genoux de Louis.

\- Ça compte pas vraiment. C'était à une fête et on était tous bourrés, tu sais. On a pas vraiment regardé avec qui on allait baisé. On était les premiers surpris en se réveillant le lendemain, assura-t-il en riant.

Harry secoua la tête avec un air désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est bête de perdre sa virginité comme ça. C'est tellement... dégradant. Tu ne l'as même pas fait avec une personne à qui tu tenais, grimaça-t-il.

Louis rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire, visiblement très amusé.

\- Je tenais à Eleanor, juste pas de cette façon là. On s'est mutuellement aidé à se débarrasser de nos premières fois, c'est tout. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça s'est passée pour toi, Monsieur Sentimental, qu'on rigole un peu.

Harry se racla la gorge en se tortillant sur le sofa, mal à l'aise. Louis devina très vite qu'il fuyait son regard et il se mit à le fixer d'un air encore plus narquois.

\- Alors ? C'était tellement raté que t'as honte d'en parler ?

Harry le fusilla du regard, refusant de répondre à la question. Amusé, Louis tendit le bras et se mit à le chatouiller les côtes, espérant ainsi obtenir un réaction de sa part. Mais son effort fut vain, et après quelques minutes de bagarre solitaire - car Harry refusait toujours catégoriquement de bouger -, il abandonna et se laisser retomber sur le canapé.

\- Fais pas ta prude, j'ai déjà entendu des histoires de cul Harold.

Ce dernier sursauta au choix des mots de son ami et se boucha immédiatement les oreilles en fermant ses yeux hermétiquement.

\- Louis, ton langage, fit-il, les dents serrées.

\- Désolé, Bouclettes, s'esclaffa Louis en lui donnant une bourrade à l'épaule. Mais tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler. Si t'as peur que je moque de toi, promis, je me tais, jura-t-il, le bras droit levé.

Harry grogna puis d'un geste agacé, il lâcha sa bière sur la table basse et se leva, quittant le salon sous le regard incompréhensif de Louis. Celui-ci se leva précipitamment aussitôt qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, et il le suivit la démarche un peu nonchalante due à la prise trop importante d'alcool. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le soudain renfermement de son ami, et il craignait surtout que les choses se dégradent de nouveau entre eux alors qu'ils avaient à peu près réussi à se réconcilier le soir même – il ne remercierait cependant jamais assez les deux pacs de Desperados blondes qu'ils avaient vidés ensemble de leur en avoir donner le courage.

\- Harold ?, appela-t-il à travers la porte de sa chambre.

\- Rentre chez toi, Louis.

Louis soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel et frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort.

\- Allez, Bouclettes, arrête de faire l'enfant. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

Silence.

\- Harold ?

\- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu le penses.

Louis poussa une plainte exaspéré et appuya son front contre la porte, de plus en plus agacé. Il essayait, vraiment. Louis n'était pas le genre de gars qui courait après ses amis pour se faire pardonner. Il était généralement celui qui se faisait désiré, pas celui qui désirait. Or, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, tout avait changé. Il ne faisait que le contraire que ce qu'il faisait avant. Enfin, pas pour tout : ses remarques perverses et ses regards suggestifs avaient toujours étés, mais disons qu'il y prenait encore plus de plaisir quand il s'agissait de son nouvel ami. Son innocence et sa façon de toujours tout prendre au sérieux le mettait dans un état indescriptible. C'était l'une des choses les plus excitantes qui lui avait été données de voir. Et cette façon qu'il avait de pousser sa langue contre l'intérieur de sa joue lorsqu'il était énervé...

\- Harold, s'il te plaît, reprit-il pour empêcher ses pensées d'aller dans une direction trop dangereuse, je ne partirais pas d'ici dans que tu m'auras pas ouvert.

\- Bien, soupira Harry de l'autre côté.

Il entendit de lourds pas se déplacer dans la pièce, puis brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, le faisant à la fois sursauter et trébucher. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, qui paraissait aussi défoncé qu'un vrai junkie alors qu'il ne venait de prendre que sa première cuite. Avec ses longs cheveux en bataille, son allure négligée et cette putain de langue qui poussait contre sa joue, Louis n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui et le faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

\- Bébé...

\- Tu as dis que tu t'en irais une fois que j'aurais ouvert. Alors voilà. Maintenant, casse toi.

Il fit de nouveau mine de fermer la porte mais Louis réagis plus rapidement et bloqua son geste avec sa main. Les deux amis se fixèrent un long moments, se défiants du regard comme ils en avaient l'habitude à présent, et une nouvelle fois, ce fut Harry qui perdit. Il baissa la tête, énervé, et tourna les talons pour s'affaler sur son lit, râlant les couvertures jusqu'au dessus de sa tête et laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Louis décida de prendre ça comme une invitation et le suivit à l'intérieur, grimpant à son tour sur le matelas.

\- Je suis désolé, Bouclettes... J'aurais pas dû te pousser autant à en parler. Ce sont pas mes affaires, après tout.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de renifler, s'enfouissant encore plus sous sa couette. Louis se pencha un peu plus, et réussi à tirer assez de drap pour pouvoir le rejoindre dessous, se collant timidement à son dos et posant une main sur son épaule. Depuis quand était-il si nerveux avec quelqu'un qui lui plaisait ? Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il avait toujours était confiant et plein d'assurance, surtout quand il se retrouvait au lit avec un gars aussi mignon que sexy.

\- Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ? Parce que si oui, je modifie ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure : je ne partirais pas tant qu'on aura pas parler.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler... bougonna le brun au bout d'un instant, mais Louis voulut crier de joie lorsqu'il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui, réduisant la distance entre son torse et son dos.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu veux devenir président de ton conseil d'ambassade ou je ne sais quoi si tu évites autant les sujets importants, Harold, chuchota doucement Louis en caressant doucement son épaule.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant un instant, Louis crut qu'il s'était de nouveau fâché. Mais il fut vite rassuré lorsque le bouclé reprit la parole.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire dessus, c'est tout. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

Louis prit un moment avant de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'ils venait d'entendre. Sa mâchoire tomba et il se redressa sur le coude pour pouvoir regarder Harry dans les yeux quand celui ci se mettait sur le dos pour lui faire face, une expression honteuse sur le visage.

\- T'as jamais...

\- Non.

\- Mais... Styles, me fais pas marcher, t'as vingt ans ! C'est impossible.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Louis, maugréa Harry en faisant mine de se retourner.

\- Non, non, désolé, pardon ! Je suis juste étonné, désolé, expliqua Louis en recommençant à faire de légers cercles sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Pourquoi ça te surprend autant ? Lâcha Harry avec un brin de sarcasme. Tu es le premier à savoir que je n'ai aucune vie sociale.

\- Je sais, mais je veux dire... regarde toi, ça m'étonne qu'une fille n'ait pas réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Louis eut un léger rire puis il détourna les yeux de ceux de son ami, ayant soudain l'air embarrassé. Sa lèvre inférieur disparue entre ses dents et il prit une éternité avant de répondre quelque chose. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Maudit Styles.

\- Tu es... très attirant. C'est quasiment impossible qu'une fille n'ai pas eu envie de toi à un moment ou à un autre. Et je trouve même que c'est étrange que ce n'est pas toi qui ai fait un pas vers la chose.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tout... marmonna Harry, les joues soudainement roses.

\- Comment ça, « ça ne t'intéresse pas » ? fit Louis d'un ton dubitatif, les sourcils à demi froncés. Tout le monde est intéressé pas le sexe, Harold, et encore plus les jeunes hommes à partir d'au minimum quatorze ans. Toi, tu en as vingt. Je veux dire, me fais pas croire que t'as jamais regardé de porno de ta vie, si ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqué puis attrapa les bords de la couette en se réfugiant dessous, marmonnant des insanités au manque de délicatesse de Louis.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Louis, ce n'est pas approprié de demander ce genre de...

-Oh, allez, Styles, on est entre mecs, là. Pas besoin d'être gêné, tout le monde a déjà vu un porno. Je me rappelle, la première fois que j'en avais vu un, j'avais dix ans, et j'étais tombé sur une cassette X du père de Eleanor chez eux. Je crois que c'était une sorte d'orgie dans une salle de massage ou une...

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas avoir ! Cria Harry en se bouchant les oreilles sous la couverture.

Louis s'esclaffa mais ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'avait jamais, jamais de la vie, pensé que des personnes comme Harry pouvait exister. S'il n'avait pas appris à le connaître, Louis l'aurait sans doute traité de prude ou de tapette qui ne s'assume pas avant de faire de lui son souffre douleur préféré. Mais Harry n'était pas prude, il était juste un mec naïf qui ne sortait pas beaucoup et qui avait beaucoup trop de respect pour les autres et pour lui-même pour s'abaisser à faire des blagues sur le sexe en longueur de journée – même s'il fallait l'avouer, il devait quand même apprendre à se lâcher des fois. Harry n'était pas non ce genre de gars qui ne sont attirés par aucune fille et qui refusent d'admettre qu'ils sont homosexuels. Harry n'était pas homosexuel, Louis en était sûr. Il était juste un garçon fragile, mais pas un homosexuel. Louis ne voulait pas se leurrer et se perdre dans de fausse conclusion pour espérer l'impossible.

\- D'accord, mais moi, je veux savoir. Raconte moi ton premier porno, Harold.

Harry retira brusquement le drap d'au dessus de sa tête et asséna un violent – aussi violent qu'il le pouvait – coup de poing sur l'épaule de Louis.

\- Sale pervers ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Je ne vais définitivement pas parler de ce genre de chose avec toi, Louis, rêve toujours.

\- Harold. On est entre mecs, je te le répète. Si je te mets mal à l'aise en te regardant pendant que tu me racontes, je me peux me retourner.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

\- Tu ne mets pas mal à l'aise en me regardant, tu me mets la à l'aise en me parlant de vidéos pornographique et en me demandant de partager ma première expérience de... masturbation.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me décrire tes séances de branlettes, Styles, t'y as pensé tout seul, sourit Louis mesquinement, mais il arrêta immédiatement quand il reçut le regard assassin de son ami. Désolé. Mais je veux juste t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Tu veux m'aider à quoi, exactement ? À perdre ma petite fleur ? Je ne vois pas comment décrire des vidéos osées vont me permettre de faire ça.

Louis éclata de rire puis il passa sa mains d'un geste affectif dans les cheveux bouclés de Harry, sans remarquer le frisson qu'il engendrait en le faisant.

\- Non, Harold. Je veux t'aider à te détendre et à t'amuser un peu, à arrêter de voir les choses trop sérieusement. Je veux te voir vivre un peu comme un vrai jeune de vingts ans, c'est tout. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ta 'petite fleur', je suis à ta disposition aussi, ajouta-t-il avec espièglerie, pinçant gentiment les joues roses du brun.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir suite à sa dernière réplique, puis Louis vit ses yeux se voiler légèrement en même temps qu'il semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bouclettes ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Que je suis un mec coincé qui agit comme un vieux de quarante ans ?

Louis soupira et se mit à caresser les joues de son ami avec ses pouces, l'air attendrit.

\- Non, Harold. Je pense juste que tu es un jeune qui a besoin de s'amuser avant de devenir trop vieux pour ça.

\- Et je suis sensé faire ça en te racontant mon premier porno ? Demanda Harry un sourcil levé, visiblement sceptique.

Louis éclata de rire puis secoua la tête, lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Si tu te sens gêné de parler de ça, on peut aller vers quelque chose de plus soft. Ton premier baiser, par exemple, suggéra-t-il.

Harry parut peser le pour et le contre mais finit par hocher la tête, se disant que pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire une entorse à sa pudeur et parler d'un de ses moments personnels. Un baiser, ce n'était pas si intime que ça, surtout s'il pensait à la façon dont ça c'était passé. Après tout, Louis était son ami le plus proche, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- J'avais treize ans. Ma sœur m'avait organisé une soirée pour mon anniversaire, et il y avait tous ces gens de mon collège que je connaissais même pas. Ils étaient gentils, mais personne ne me connaissait vraiment, ils restaient tous ensemble, et moi j'étais seul, dans mon coin. Et puis la chanteuse du club de choral a proposé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille, et comme tout le monde en avait envie, je n'ai pas refusé. J'ai embrassé Cassidy Smith avec la langue dès le premier tour, rit-il, de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- T'as embrassé avec la langue dès ton premier baiser ? S'étonna Louis.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, tu sais. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte avant même que je me penche...

\- Et c'était comment ?

\- Plutôt mauvais, si tu veux savoir... elle avait un appareille dentaire, alors elle bavait beaucoup.

\- Ew, marmonna Louis, ne sachant s'il était plus dégoûter par l'image de la bave ou par celle d'une fille embrassant son Harry.

Non qu'il ait un quelconque droit sur lui. Mais quand même.

\- La deuxième que j'ai embrassé s'appelait Mary Heron et c'était mon binôme de chimie en première. On ne se parlait presque jamais, à part pour s'échanger nos réponse, puis quand elle venue chez moi pour travailler notre exposé, elle s'est jetée sur moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je t'assure, elle m'a plaqué au lit et on s'est embrassé toute l'après midi.

\- Tu étais en première ? Harold, tu me dis qu'une fille t'as carrément allumé, sur ton lit de surcroît, alors que tu avais seize ans – ce qui est pour l'âge où aucun adolescent de résiste à la tentation sexuelle – et vous êtes uniquement embrassé ?

Louis paraissait scandalisé. Harry, lui, haussa les épaules et fuit son regard.

\- Elle ne me plaisait pas, c'est tout. Je veux dire, elle était jolie, vraiment, et elle embrassait bien. Enfin, vraiment bien tu vois, elle faisait ce truc avec sa... je veux dire, elle savait s'y prendre. Mais on ne s'était jamais parlé, je ne la connaissait pas, alors je ne voulais pas me précipiter.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Styles, si je t'avais pas sentit bander dans ton sommeil devant The Hungover, je jurerais que t'as pas de bite.

\- Tu m'as sentit quoi ? S'écria Harry en se redressa, poussant Louis au passage.

Ce dernier eut un sourire espiègle puis baissa les yeux vers l'entre jambe de son ami.

\- Tu devais faire un rêve vraiment sympa, le petit soldat était bien au garde-à-vous, taquina-t-il alors qu'Harry se transformait en pivoine, plongeant sous les couvertures pour cacher son visage. T'arrêtais pas de remuer et de gémir, continua-t-il juste pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Peut être que tu rêvais de ce truc que faisait Mary, tu sais, celui dont tu as honte de parler...

\- Louis, tais-toi, grogna Harry en lui donnant un coup de genou.

\- Désolé Bouclettes, j'exagère, j'admets.

\- Encore heureux, marmonna le brun à voix basse.

\- Et est-ce que...

\- Non, stop, l'interrompit Harry en levant la main. On a assez parlé comme ça pour ce soir, je pense. On a un mariage a assister demain, déjà qu'on est ivre, il faut qu'on dorme.

Louis cligna deux ou trois fois des paupières puis hocha la tête, se décalant un peu de son ami.

\- Je crois que notre conversation m'a fait un effet dé-saoulant, informa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je sais ce qu'il faudra faire la prochaine fois, ça m'évitera de prendre de douche froide.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire et Louis l'imita. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis après un dernier soupire, Louis se redressa et posa un pied hors du lit. Du moins, il essaya.

\- Tu ne veux pas... rester avec moi, juste pour ce soir ? Je ne veux pas être tout seul...

Louis crut fondre sur place devant l'air innocent et timide de son ami, et il hocha la tête avant même d'avoir réfléchit à la question. Il se leva juste le temps de retirer son débardeur et son jogging et entra de nouveau sous les couvertures, donnant de petits coups de coudes dans les côtes du bouclé pour l'embêter.

-Merci, Louis, chuchota Harry lorsqu'il crut qu'il fut endormi.

\- Bonne nuit, Bouclettes.


	4. Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis' family. And his best friends. And his ex.

Harry se réveilla seul le lendemain matin. La place de Louis à ses côtés était encore chaude et ce fut sans remord ni hésitation qu'il saisit son oreiller pour en humer profondément l'odeur boisée. Louis avait décidément la meilleure odeur du monde.

\- Tout va bien, Bouclettes ?

Harry sursauta violemment et s'arracha de son activité sensitive pour observer avec des yeux confus la raison de ses fantasmes matinaux entrer dans sa chambre, deux mugs fumants dans les mains. Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que Louis ne portait rien à l'exception d'un jogging emprunté qui tombait dangereusement sur ses hanches, dévoilant le 'v' le plus délicieux qu'Harry n'ait jamais eu à admirer, et il se força immédiatement à détourner les yeux. La journée allait être longue.

 

Le trajet jusqu'à Doncaster s'était fait dans une ambiance à la fois tendue et distraite. Louis avait laissé Harry brancher sa clé USB à la radio et ils avaient écouté à la suite toutes les chansons de sa playlist sans échanger plus de trois mots par heures. Harry sentait que Louis avait besoin de silence pour sepréparer à la journée qu'il allait devoir affronter, et lui même était assez nerveux. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés devant l'église, il tendit sa main et la posa sur le genoux de son ami, ajoutant une légère pression afin de le rassurer. Louis lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se garer le plus loin possible de l'entrée de la bâtisse religieuse. En sortant, il retint le bras de Harry et ce dernier eut un froncement de sourcils en voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

\- Louis, je sais ce que ça veut dire quand tu me regardes comme ça…

\- S'il te plaît, Harry, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi sur ce coup là, supplia presque le châtain.

\- Bien, capitula Harry. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Louis lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et sortit une paire de lunette de soleil de sa poche, la lui tendant.

\- Tiens, met ça. Et gardes les tout le long de la cérémonie, et tout le long du repas.

\- C'est tout… ? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

C'était bien trop peu de chose que son ami lui demandait là. Son froncement de sourcils ne s'était pas désaccentué. Louis humidifia sa bouche puis eut un sourire désolé.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Puis avant qu'Harry n'ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il attrapa le col de sa chemise noir qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble à un pris exorbitant et tira dessus brutalement, faisant sauter au minimum cinq des premiers boutons. Harry sursauta en poussant une exclamation choquée puis il recula, regardant Louis comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie particulièrement repoussante.

\- Louis ! Tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Je suis désolé Bouclettes, mais si tu veux m'aider, il fallait vraiment que…

\- Que quoi ? L'interrompit le brun élevant la voix. Que tu arraches à moitié ma chemise pour que je passe pour un dépravé devant ta famille, à venir à un mariage avec mon torse à l'air ?

Louis se mordit la lèvre, fuyant son regard.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, oui… Non, Harold, attends ! Se précipita-t-il lorsque le bouclé s'accroupit pour ramasser les boutons qui gisaient au sol. C'est… Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant, mais j'avais peur de comment tu allais réagir, excuse moi.

\- De comment j'allais réagir ? Louis, tu ne peux pas être sérieux, si tu voulais un badboy, t'aurais dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre, pas essayer de m'en donner l'air sans mon autorisation. Cette chemise a coûté une fortune, bon sang ! Je sais que c'est ton beau-père qui paie, mais c'est tout de même du gaspillage.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu ais l'air d'un badboy, marmonna Louis en le coupant dans sa tirade.

\- Ah bon ? Et bien tu voulais quoi, alors ? Parce que là, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une…

\- Je voulais que tu ais l'air d'un gay.

\- Oui et bien figure toi que j'ai… quoi ?

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher lorsque son esprit percuta les mots de son ami. Louis le regardait avec une expression à la fois honteuse et pleine d'espoir, espoir qu'il accepte encore une fois de rentrer dans un de ses plans improbables.

\- Louis William Tomlinson, fit Harry en détachant bien chaque noms, pourquoi, nom de Dieu, avais-tu besoin de me faire passer pour un homosexuel ?

Louis souffla bruyamment, agacé de ne pas pouvoir passer sa main sans ses cheveux aujourd'hui brillamment laqués et délaissés de leur bonnet.

\- Il se peut que j'ai malencontreusement dit à ma sœur que je sortais avec un garçon et que je l'emmènerais au mariage en tant que cavalier pour rendre ma mère folle ? Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Mais Louis, s'écria Harry en retirant son chapeau pour passer sa main dans ses boucles désordonnées, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? On ne fait pas ce genre de chose ! A la limite, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux à ta sœur, mais utiliser un ami comme ça, derrière son dos, qui plus est !

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, aujourd'hui, fit Louis d'une voix pressante. C'est juste pour une après-midi, s'il te plaît…

Harry serra les dents, très en colère. Il savait que Louis était bizarre et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait faire des choses pas très nettes, mais ça, c'était trop. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le désespoir dans le regard de son ami, il sentit son cœur flancher. Louis était son meilleur ami, après tout, et il avait besoin de lui. Si ce n'était que pour une après midi, alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas gay, chuchota-t-il en dernière tentative de résistance.

\- Je sais mais attend au moins de…

\- Louis ?

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, tournant brusquement la tête en direction de la voix qui venait de s'élever. Une jeune femme se tenait à deux voitures d'eux, alors que l'église commençait à se vider derrière elle. Ils étaient tellement occupés à parler qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la cérémonie était terminée. La fille leur adressa un sourire éclatant et elle s'avança vers eux, son bouquet serré dans sa petite main et ses cheveux chocolats attachés en demi-queue. Elle était magnifique, dans sa robe moirée, et même Harry, qui ne regardait jamais vraiment les filles, la trouva très attirante.

\- Eleanor !

Harry sursauta en entendant le cri de Louis et il resta immobile en le voyant aller à la rencontre de la fille, ouvrant ses bras et la serrant fortement contre lui. Oh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

Haha. Très amusant, pensa Harry en se renfrognant.

\- Ta mère m'a invité, informa Eleanor en souriant alors qu'ils se séparaient. Je suis même demoiselle d'honneur, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son bouquet d'un air réjoui.

Louis lui rendit son sourire alors qu'Harry se retint de vomir.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, ajouta la jeune fille. Ça s'est arrangé avec Jay, alors ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, en fait c'est Dan qui…

\- Hum, hum.

Harry les interrompit, de plus en plus agacé par l’apparition de l'amie de Louis. Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de se pencher vers lui pour lui parler, comme s'ils étaient en train de se raconter le plus croustillant secret du monde alors qu'ils n'avaient échangé que trois phrases au maximum. Eleanor en se tourna vers lui, visiblement étonnée mais pas gênée de le voir. Harry ne l'en détesta qu'encore plus. Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et se tourna vers Louis, qui avait l'air de se rendre soudain compte de sa présence.

\- Oh, El, désolé, j'en oublie les bonnes manières, - et Harry eut envie de rire parce que, « depuis quand Louis pensait aux bonnes manières ? ». Je te présente Harold Styles, mon meilleur ami et aussi mon vois…

\- Bonjour, tu peux m'appeler Harry, je suis le petit ami de Louis, coupa le bouclé en tendant une main à la jeune femme tandis que l'autre allait agripper la taille de Louis, le tirant par la hanche pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Oh, firent Louis et Eleanor d'une même voix, mais ce fut cette fois au tour d'Harry de combattre le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Leur visages à l'instant était empreint d'un étonnement inestimable, et il pinça légèrement la taille de Louis, juste pour le taquiner un peu plus. Les rôles s'échangeaient, pour une fois.

\- Enchantée, Harry, je suis Eleanor, l'amie d'enfance et proche de la famille de Louis, fit aimablement la jeune femme et Harry eut envie de la frapper d'être aussi indulgente face à la compétitivité qu'il affichait sans gène.

\- Ah oui ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, c'est étrange, lâcha Harry, et cette fois, ce fut évident pour les deux autres qu'il avait choisis de jouer un jeu des plus puérils.

\- Moi non plus je ne savais pas que tu existais, répondit Eleanor en plissant les yeux. Je ne savais même pas que Louis était gay, tu vois. C'est même tout le contraire qu'il m'a laissé penser la dernière qu'on s'est vu, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le douleur qui pinça la poitrine d'Harry à cet instant était presque insoutenable. Il essaya de renvoyer l'image de Louis et Eleanor qui lui était apparu et se reprit rapidement, jetant un regard désolé à la jeune femme.

\- Peut être que c'est justement après ça qu'il a décidé de changer de bord, tous comptes faits.

Eleanor afficha une expression tellement outrée qu'Harry eut énormément de mal à cacher son sourire de satisfaction. Et apparemment, vu le regard que lui lançait Louis, on le voyait malgré ses efforts. 

\- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, siffla Louis en le fusillant du regard. Excuse nous El, on va aller rejoindre ma sœur. Je te revois tout à l'heure, assura-t-il avant de serrer rapidement la jeune femme contrariée dans ses bras.

Harry avait envie de les étouffer tous les deux. Personne n'a besoin d'autant de câlin en si peu de temps, Eleanor s'en serait très bien sortie sans ceux de Louis. Une fois qu'il se furent éloignés, Louis se tourna vers lui, une expression colérique imprimée sur le visage.

\- Tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de nous faire, là ?

Harry se sentit presque honteux tout à coup, sous le regard de son ami. Après tout, qu'il y ait quelque chose de plus entre Louis et Eleanor ou pas, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle comptait pour lui, et lui, il l'avait délibérément humiliée sans mesurer sa méchanceté. De plus, ça ne le regardait pas avec qui Louis couchait. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Quoique.

\- Je jouais au petit copain jaloux, informa-t-il d'un ton léger. C'était réussi non ?

Louis le fixa pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de lire dans les traits impassibles de son ami, puis finit par secouer la tête en prenant Harry par la main, le guidant vers la cours de la chapelle.

\- Je crois que je déteins sur toi, Styles, soupira-t-il.

\- On passes trop de temps ensemble, c'est dangereux, répondit Harry avec un sourire irrépressible.

Sa paume de main collée à celle de Louis picota vivement, comme pour lui confirmer secrètement à quel point il avait pesé ses mots.

 

Harry n'avait jamais vu une famille comme celle de Louis. Il fut d'abord surpris par l'accueil qu'ils reçurent en apparaissant sous les chapiteaux, près de la table des cocktails. Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, deux petites têtes blondes surgirent de nul part et sautèrent sur Louis, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher la main d'Harry par la même occasion.

\- Louis !

\- Tu es revenu !

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Maman nous a dit que tu viendrais pas...

\- Elle va être drôlement étonnée de te voir !

\- Tu as vu ma robe comme elle tourne ?

\- Celle de maman aussi elle est belle, elle traîne par derrière !

\- C'est bizarre quand t'as pas ton chapeau sur la tête…

\- Tu es trop beau comme ça, en tous cas !

\- Ton ami aussi il est beau !

\- C'est vrai ça ! J'aime bien ses cheveux, ils sont presque aussi longs que les miens !

\- Oui, moi aussi. Tu t'appelles comment ?

Harry prit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que les deux petites jumelles qui venaient de débouler devant eux s'adresser à présent à lui. Il se racla la gorge quand il vit qu'elles attendaient impatiemment sa réponse et eut un sourire incertain en s'agenouillant devant elles.

\- Je m'appelle Harold, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

\- C'est ton surnom, « Harry » ? demanda l'une des deux filles en fronçant un sourcil.

Il hocha la tête, son sourire grandissant de plus en plus. Il obtint un regard encouragent de la part de lui et un poids quitta ses épaules.

\- Eh bien pour l'instant on t'appellera Harold alors. On ne donne des surnoms qu'à nos amis, alors on t'appellera Harry quand on sera amis, informa l'autre petite comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Le bouclé haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se vexer. Il chercha Louis du regard et vit que ce dernier essayait de se retenir de sourire, alors il haussa les épaules et sourit aux petites filles.

\- D'accord. Et moi, je dois vous appeler comment avant qu'on ne devienne amis ?

\- Elle c'est Daisy et moi c'est Phoebe. C'est nos vrais prénoms, on a pas de surnoms, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue. Donc tant qu'on est pas amis, tu devras dire Mademoiselle Phoebe et Mademoiselle Daisy, compris ?

Harry lâcha un petit rire et tandis la main, invitant les petites à la lui serrer.

\- Marché conclu, mesdemoiselles.

Les jumelles eurent un sourire rayonnant et donnèrent chacune une tape assez vive sur la main d'Harry avant de repartir en courant. Le jeune homme secoua la tête en se redressant, attrapant la main de Louis machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elles me font penser à toi, commenta-t-il.

Louis lui tira la langue et Harry répliqua avec un coup de coude dans les côtes puis rigolèrent tous les deux comme des enfants, sans que leurs mains ne se lâchent un instant. C'était agréable, Harry se sentait bien.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, qui voila…

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à la propriétaire de la voix qui venait de parler. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux était assez grande, blonde, et elle possédait d'immenses yeux bleus encadrés d'une couche généreuse de mascara. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait la même robe qu'Eleanor et que son bouquet était également identique.

\- Lottie, soupira Louis avant de saisir la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, sourit Lottie en s'écartant, ses yeux allant et venant d'Harry à lui. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te retourner la question, je connais déjà la réponse. Tu es Harry, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant ainsi qu'il s'agissait de Charlotte, la sœur dont Louis lui avait parlé. Celle a qui il avait menti à propos de sa relation avec Harry, entre autres.

\- Enchanté.

\- Moi de même, tant que tu rends mon frère heureux, plaisanta Lottie en faisant un clin d’œil. Tu es déjà allé voir maman ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Louis.

\- Non, je viens juste d'arriver, j'ai juste vu El et les jumelles pour le moment.

\- Je te conseille d'y aller tout de suite, dans ce cas. Tu sais comment elle devient quand on lui fait des cachotteries, alors ne t'énerves pas si elle réagit mal, ajouta-t-elle quand Louis entraînait Harry vers la table d'honneur après avoir acquiescé.

Le châtain ne répondit pas et pendant un instant, Harry eut peur. Et si sa mère s'énervait vraiment ? Et si, en venait ici avec Louis, il n'allait qu'aggraver la situation et sa mère allait faire une scène le jour de son mariage ? Il sentit Louis lui presser la main pour le rassurer, et il se sentit ridicule. C'était Louis qui avait besoin de soutien pour le moment, pas lui.

Une femme et un homme du même âge étaient assis tous les deux autour d'une petite table ronde. La femme paraissait étonnement jeune et elle était d'une beauté impressionnante. Harry fut tout de suite attiré par la couleur de ses yeux, presque aussi beaux et bleus que ceux de Louis. Elle semblait heureuse, dans une petite bulle de bonheur, alors que son mari lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Louis s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table, et voyant que personne ne faisait mine de le remarquer, il se racla doucement la gorge. Les deux époux sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers eux, et pendant un instant, ce fut comme si la femme avait aperçu un fantôme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et le mouchoir qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts lui glissa des mains alors qu'elle saisissait le poignet de son mari comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas la seule à les voir.

\- Louis… ?

Louis ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire faiblement en fuyant le regard de sa mère et se son beau-père. Harry ressentit son malaise à travers sa façon de serrer sa main et il se mit à caresser doucement sa paume avec son pouce. Lui-même leva les yeux vers le couple et il eut juste le temps de la voir se lever que la mère de son ami avait fermé l'espace qui la séparait de de son fils, l'attrapant par les épaules pour le serrer contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Louis tituba sous l'impact, mais se reprit rapidement, et Harry libéra sa main pour qu'il puisse rendre son étreinte à sa mère quand il sentit le soulagement relâcher la tension de son corps. Il fit un pas en arrière, observant avec attendrissement mais aussi appréhension la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il se rendit vite compte que la plupart des invités sous le chapiteau l'imitait.

Sa mère ne voulait plus le lâcher. Louis se dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en plaindre, car ce fut uniquement lorsque ses bras l'avait enserrer qu'il s'était rendu compte de combien elle l'avait manqué. De combien il avait été stupide de s'éloigner ainsi de sa propre mère à cause de choix qu'il n'approuvait pas. Alors lui non plus ne voulait plus la lâcher.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, maman, souffla-t-il dans les cheveux de sa mère. Tellement. C'est… ce que j'ai fait… c'est impardonnable…

\- Shh, Louis, arrête de dire des bêtises. Rien de ce que tu feras ne sera jamais impardonnable pour moi, je suis ta mère. Je ne veux plus que tu dises des choses pareilles, c'est claire ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, serrer sa mère encore plus fort contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'il s'était retrouvé, et malgré le fait de savoir que rien n'était encore résolu – ce n'était quand même pas quelques mots qui allaient effacer un mois d'absence sans nouvelles, autant qu'il l'aurait voulu – il était heureux que sa mère ne l'en veuille plus. Il se détacha finalement d'elle en se rendant compte que la main d'Harry avait quitté la sienne. Instinctivement, il tendit la lui retendit dès que sa mère fut éloignée, et cette dernière ne manqua pas son geste.

\- Charlotte m'avait prévenue que tu viendrais avec ton petit ami, mais j'avais eu du mal à la croire, avoua-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun qui se sentit soudain viré rouge tomate. Je présume que tu dois être l'heureux élu.

Et ce fut à cet instant que Louis se rendit compte que son idée était d'une absurdité incroyable. Bien sûr que sa mère n'aurait pas réagi hystériquement à l'annonce de sa pseudo homosexualité, elle était tellement ouverte d'esprit. Même si il était venu avec un motard qui sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres et qui parlait mal, elle l'aurait soutenu s'il comptait vraiment pour lui. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte que la chose qu'il avait réussi à faire, c'était de créer de faux espoir dans le cœur de la femme de sa vie. Il se mit à balbutier dans sa barbe, à la recherche d'une explication, n'importe quoi, lorsque comme par miracle, l'ange Harold vint à sa rescousse.

\- C'est bien moi, sourit le bouclé en se penchant pour répondre brièvement à l'embrassade de la mère de Louis. Je suis Harry, enchanté de vous rencontrer Mrs Deakin.

La femme gloussa doucement en mettant une main devant sa bouche et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée qui rappela à Harry celle que prenait Louis quand il éternuait.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, même si j'affectionne vraiment mon nouveau nom, pas de ça entre nous ! Tu peux m'appeler Jay, comme tout le monde, sourit-elle, et Harry se sentit soudain très léger.

Il adressa un sourire rayonnant à Louis et son cœur se réchauffa quand son ami le lui rendit. Le mari de Jay s'approcha d'eux, après être resté très discret le long de l'échange.

\- Content de te voir Louis, dit-il précautionneusement.

\- Dan, répondit Louis d'un ton presque froidement formel. C'est un beau mariage, ajouta-t-il à la surprise de tout le monde.

\- Ça me fait plaisir que ça tu apprécies, continua l'homme en marchant de façon évidente sur les œufs.

\- J'apprécierai surtout que tu t'occupes bien de ma mère, répliqua Louis. Une belle réception, c'est bien mais on achète pas une union. Malheureusement pour toi.

\- Louis ! S'exclama Jay d'un ton choqué mais sec.

\- Non, laisse, ça va, intervint Dan en posant une main sur son épaule. Louis a le droit d'être méfiant, il ne veut que ton bonheur, Jay. Il me faut juste du temps pour que j'arrive à lui faire comprendre que c'est également mon vœu le plus cher.

Jay soupira et tous se tournèrent vers Louis pour voir sa réaction. Avant même de croiser son regard, Harry avait déjà attraper sa main et la pressait dans la sienne, lui prouvant son soutien inébranlable. Ce fut cependant un soulagement collectif lorsque Louis ne fit que ciller légèrement avant de détourner totalement le sujet de conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, mais où est passé ma Fizzy ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, sans parler des jumeaux. Ne me dit pas qu'eux ont eu le droit de manquer le mariage et pas moi, ajouta-t-il sur ton de la rigolade.

Jay fronça les sourcils et lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule, mais ses yeux laissait voir qu'elle plaisantait.

\- T'as pas changé, toujours aussi insolent ! Ta sœur est en train de faire dormir les bébés dans le cottage au fond du jardin. Tu peux aller prendre un verre le temps qu'elle finisse, je suis sûre qu'elle sera contente de venir te retrouver ensuite.

Louis hocha la tête en souriant à sa mère et Harry fut soulagé de voir que l'ambiance s'était de nouveau relâché. Il remarqua que Dan s'était reculé jusqu'à sa table, dans sa position initiale, sentant sans doute que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, et le bouclé ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui.

\- Tu n'as cas allez vous servir un cocktail, je crois que vos places sont réservées à la table juste à côté. Lottie t'a placé avec tes amis, informa Jay d'un ton rassurant, comme pour montrer à Louis qu'il ne serait pas seul. Tu pourras en profiter pour leur présenter ton Harry.

L'intéressé se sentit rougir violemment à l'entente de l'expression possessive qu'elle avait utilisée. Il aimait définitivement être appelé 'le Harry de Louis', même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai dans les faits. Il saluèrent une dernière fois Jay avant de se diriger vers le côté opposé du chapiteau. Louis saisit deux coupe du liquide coloré qui était déposé sur la table et en tandis une à Harry, le sourire au lèvres. Leurs mains s'étaient quittées mais Harry avait posé paresseusement ses doigts sur le bas du dos de Louis. Il se dit dans un nuage d'euphorie qu'ils devaient vraiment avoir l'air d'un couple comme ça, et c'était d'autant plus incroyable quand il savait qu'il ne faisait même pas exprès de faire tous ces gestes. 

Louis leva les yeux vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard brillant avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en sourire espiègle. Louis prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et tira presque imperceptiblement dessus avant de la relâcher. Cependant, malgré la faiblesse et la rapidité du geste, sa couleur était passée d'un corail léger à une rouge pourpre incroyablement attirant, et Harry avait envie qu'il morde lèvres à l'infini comme il venait de le faire juste pour revoir cette couleur.

Ils se fixèrent encore pendant quelques instants, les yeux de Louis descendant de temps en temps vers le torse découvert d'Harry, et la main d'Harry se laissant tomber parfois dangereusement contre les reins de Louis. Ils continuaient à s'échanger des œillades et des sourires, délaissant totalement leurs verres de punch en faisant simplement mine de les boire, les posant juste contre leurs lèvres. Harry se demanda si une fois toute cette histoire de faux-petit-ami terminée, ils flirteraient encore comme il le faisait à l'instant. Ou si, dans un autre registre - qui serait plus probable vu comme il se connaissait -, il arriverait à regarder Louis dans les yeux une fois qu'ils seraient de nouveau en route vers leurs appartements à Oxford.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à bout de leurs coupes et cette fois, ce fut Louis qui posa sa main sur le dos d'Harry, le guidant un peu loin vers une table où étaient assis plusieurs jeunes gens.

\- Là, ça va être la partie marrante de la cérémonie, informa-t-il lorsqu'ils s'approchaient.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser de question. En fait, ls n'avaient pas respirer deux fois qu'une voix avec un accent nordique très prononcé s'éleva de la table vers laquelle ils étaient maintenant debout.

\- Louis, je rêve ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dis que tu venais !

\- Je suis le fils de la mariée, imbécile, je ne savais pas que je devais dire mes amis que je comptais y être, marmonna Louis avec un ton ironique en faisant mine d'ébouriffer les cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés du garçon qui venait de parler.

\- ''Imbécile ?'' Interrogea l'autre homme assis à l'opposé de la table, un châtain au cheveux très court et une barbe de trois jours très soignée, un bras passé autour des épaules d'une magnifique jeune femme. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends utiliser ce mot, Tomlinson. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à Oxford pour qu'un tel assagissement s’abatte sur toi ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Louis pour pousser Harry sur le devant, une énorme sourire aux lèvres. Harry était habitué à ce que les regards soient sur lui, il faisait beaucoup de discours pour ses diverses campagnes depuis ses onze ans, alors il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Mais la façon dont les cinq personnes devant lui le fixait, comme s'ils le scannaient au rayon X, le gênait un tout petit peu.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement mais avec son assurance qu'il prenait avant de passer devant une audience. Harry Styles, se présenta-t-il à l'attention de tous.

À son grand soulagement, il ne reçut que des sourires chaleureux et le blond, qui était le plus proche de lui, se retourna même pour lui serrer amicalement la main.

\- Enchantée Harry, je suis Lou, et lui c'est Tom, mon fiancé, se présenta la jeune blonde assise au bout de la table. Amie de la famille, précisa-t-elle.

\- Moi c'est Niall, et les deux dégoûtants qui sont collés l'un à l'autre en longueur de journée c'est Liam et Sophia, sourit le blond.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, répéta Harry à chaque fois, et il se sentit de moins en moins gêné au fur et à mesure que la tablée se présentait.

Louis lui adressa un sourire encourageant et ils acceptèrent volontiers lorsque Niall leur proposa de s'asseoir avec eux.

\- Alors, Harry, entama Liam en se penchant sur la table, comment est-ce que tu connais Louis ?

\- On habite dans le même immeuble, dit Harry en croisant le regard de Louis par dessus le poivrier qui les séparait.

\- Laisse moi deviner, intervint Tom, le fiancé de Lou, il t'a harcelé pendant des jours pour devenir ton ami et ça t'as tellement agacé que tu as fini par accepter.

Toute la table éclata de rire et Louis prit fausse expression outrée qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité générale.

\- En fait, il lui as juste fallu un café et quelques blagues mal placées pour que je tombe sous son charme, déclara Harry sans quitter Louis du regard.

\- Oh, arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! répliqua Louis avec sarcasme en posant néanmoins délicatement sa main sur le dos de celle d'Harry, aux yeux de tous.

Harry devint rouge pivoine et il baissa les yeux, décidant qu'il avait regarder Louis dans les yeux depuis trop longtemps depuis qu'ils étaient assis. Il se tourna vers les autres et aperçu tous leurs regards fixés sur leurs mains liées.

\- Louis… Tu as oublié de nous dire quelque chose ?

Le ton de reprocha dans la voix de Niall était faussé mais Harry sentit qu'il était quand même confus. Tout comme le reste de ses amis d'ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'air choqués ni écœurés, cependant. Juste en peu sonnés.

\- Oh…

Louis sembla revenir à la réalité au moment où Niall s'apprêtait à reposer sa question.

\- Je suis désolé, je voulais pas le cacher ou quoique ce soit, mais je savais pas trop comment l'annoncer…

\- Quoi, que tu préfères les bites ? Demanda Liam de but en blanc, et toute la table ressentit le coup de pied que Sophia lui avait donné sous la table pour son manque de tact.

Louis, lui, ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et Harry non plus, d'ailleurs. Après tout, ce n'était que tu cinéma, alors ils n'allaient pas faire les vexés pour une remarque qu'ils savaient allait avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre. Ils hochèrent donc simplement la tête, et furent soulagé lorsque l'ensemble de leurs amis leur adressèrent un sourire rayonnant.

\- On est très content pour vous, affirma Lou en se blottissant contre Tom. Tant que mon petit Louis est heureux, on l'est aussi.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel suite au surnom qui avait fait tout le monde, mais lui accorda quand même un sourire reconnaissant, et bien vite, la conversation reprit, Harry laissant ses nouvelles rencontres l'assaillir de questions et faire connaissance avec lui.

\- Major de ta promotion ?

\- Et tu veux faire parti de l'Ambassade ?

\- Je fais partis des favoris de la listes des candidats.

Niall avait émis un sifflement admiratif, très vite imité par les tous les autres. Louis, lui, abordait une expression des plus orgueilleuses, ne cachant pas sa fierté d'avoir un -faux- petit ami aussi brillant.

-J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai réussi à pêcher un mec pareil, Louis, finit par conclure Liam après une longue conversation avec Harry sur la politique intérieure du pays. Vous êtes tellement différents !

-Comme il l'a dit, c'est mon charme naturel qui a fait le boulot, Liam.

Son ton faussement modeste fit sourire Harry qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il ne m'a pas du tout plu au départ ! Mais quand on passe au dessus de ses petits défauts, Louis est un garçon remarquable, déclara-t-il brillamment.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de moi comme un prof qui vante un élève de maternel à ses parents après un premier jour catastrophique, ça serait sympa mon chéri, marmonna Louis en se renfrognant.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, couvrant le concert de « aaanw » des filles, et Louis ne s'en exaspéra qu'un peu plus.

-C'est incroyable, pourquoi c'est toujours moi, la victime ? Où est Zayn quand on a besoin de lui, dites moi !

-Zayn ? Interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a pas pu venir, il est à Manchester avec Perrie, informa Liam. Il serait venu s'il avait su que tu serais là, ajouta-t-il devant l'air outré de Louis.

-Quel enfoiré ! C'est le mariage de ma mère et il vient pas parce qu'il est avec sa copine ?

-Louis, dit Harry entre ses dents suite au langage inapproprié de son ami.

Louis secoua la tête et piocha avec rage dans son assiette de salade, toujours fâché. Les invités de la table échangèrent quelques regards embêtés, et Harry cru exploser de frustration quant à ne pas savoir de qui la conversation tournait autour.

-Zayn est le meilleur ami de Louis, souffla Niall en se penchant à son oreille. Son plus vieil ami, ils se connaissent depuis le bac à sable.

Harry hocha la tête mais était toujours confus. Louis ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui, et d'un côté, il en était blessé. Si Zayn était si important pour lui, il aurait pu lui en glisser un mot.

-Il s'est excusé, Louis, essaya Liam en faisant la moue. D'ailleurs, il propose de faire quelque chose le week-end prochain, juste entre mecs.

\- Où ? Chez lui ? Il y a à peine de la place pour un lit… IL se fiche vraiment de moi, je vais...

\- Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas tous chez Louis ? Vous pourrez voir on nouvel appartement, suggéra Harry.

Niall n'eut pas l'air de réfléchir plus de deux secondes qu'il hochait déjà la tête avec empressement, et Liam se contenta de hausser les épaules. Louis, lui, fusilla Harry du regard mais se résigna face à son froncement de sourcils réprobateur.

-Bien, vous n'aurez qu'à passer à la maison samedi prochain, il y a Chelsea qui joue. J'enverrai un message à Zayn, capitula-t-il.

Harry glissa sa main sous la table et la posa sur son genou, lui adressant un sourire approbateur.

-Harry cuisinera, ajouta Louis avec un air espiègle.

Enfin, pas si approbateur que ça, finalement…


	5. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter full of male tension, friend tension, and sexual tension.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Même lors de son premier jour à l'Université, même lors du mariage de Jay la semaine précédente, jamais une telle anxiété ne l'avait envahie. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain de Louis, et essuya vivement la trace de mousse à raser qu'il avait oublié de laver et qui commençait à sécher sur sa joue. De la où il était, il pouvait distinctement entendre Liam et Niall hurler dans le salon, supportant l'équipe adverse de celle de Louis, tous les trois plongés au maximum dans le match. Harry, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Non seulement n'était-il pas un grand fan de football, mais il avait surtout d'autres problèmes à gérer pour l'instant. Zayn qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, entre autres.

Louis avait passé la semaine à parler de lui, et Harry en venait à regretter le temps où il ne connaissait pas son existence. D'après Louis, Zayn était drôle, intelligent, beau à en crever et c'était surtout son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami. Harry avait été bien naïf de croire que c'était lui qui occupait cette place. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis cinq semaines, qui croyait-il tromper ? Le pire dans cette histoire, était que si Zayn venait ce soir, Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour regarder le match. Louis lui avait affirmé qu'il aimait autant le foot qu'Harry aimait les gros mots. Non, si Zayn venait ce soir, c'était pour lui. Pour déterminer si Harry, supposé petit ami de Louis, méritait vraiment son meilleur ami. Et ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Louis n'avait bien entendu pas mentionné à ses amis qu'Harry n'était qu'un simple ami et qu'ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensemble, pour une raison inconnue aux yeux du pauvre concerné qui avait eu envie de lui arracher la tête dès qu'il l'avait su. Alors le voilà qui était, depuis plus d'une demi heure, enfermé dans la salle de bain, attendant avec horreur l'arrivée de Zayn, et se demandant occasionnellement s'il ne lui était pas plutôt préférable de sauter par la fenêtre.

Le son strident de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées suicidaires et il poussa un soupire de frustration. Il balaya ses cheveux d'un coup de main avant de les attaché en chignon puis après un dernier regard dans le miroir, il capitula et se força a quitter son antre.

Il ouvrit la porte au moment où Zayn entrait dans le salon, et eut juste le temps de penser "Seigneur, il est magnifique" avant que lui et Louis ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Ce qui était… eh bien, Harry était confus. Il avait à la fois envie de se ruer sur eux et de les détacher, et en même temps, les cris de joie de son ami ne lui inspiraient que des sourires attendris. De plus, le contraste entre la peau caramel de Zayn et celle légèrement tannée de Louis était l'une des choses les plus belles et excitante qu'il ait jamais vu.

Il secoua la tête en rougissant violemment. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas penser à se genre de chose en public. Ça pouvait le mettre dans des situations… difficiles à régler. Son cerveau lui lança une sirène d'alarme lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Zayn s'était tourné vers lui, à l'instar de tous les autres. Inspirer, expirer. Ce n'était pas compliqué. C'était juste une question de souffle.

\- Harry, c'est ça ?

Bon Dieu, même sa voix était sexy. Lente, grave, et avec un accent orientale. Harry n'avait même pas d'accent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge serrée et il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire forcé. Zayn le scanna de la tête aux pieds, un sourcil levé, puis il haussa les épaules avant de se détourner complètement de lui.

\- Lou, où sont les bières ?

Harry resta planté là en silence, recevant à peine la moue désolée que lui adressa Louis avant de rejoindre Zayn qui avait disparu dans la cuisine. Liam et Niall s'étaient remis à hurler devant la télé. Et quoi, c'était tout ? Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de passer les vingt quatre heures les plus stressantes de sa vie pour ça ? Il venait de se faire dénigrer par une personne des plus importantes pour l'homme qu'il appréciait secrètement. Juste avec un mouvement de sourcil. C'était la chose la plus dégradante qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Outré, il contrit cependant sa rage et s'avança vers le canapé où chacun s'était à présent installé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Seul Zayn, évidement, ne portait par l'air passionné des autres.

Soupirant, Harry s'empara d'une bière sur la table basse et, la décapsulant, il prit place à côté de son « petit ami », le dos raide et les jambes en angle droit. Il entendit presque Louis lever les yeux aux ciel, et une seconde plus tard, une paire de bras chauds familiers l'avait attrapé et il se retrouva dans sa position habituelle, entre les jambes de Louis, le dos contre son torse. Malgré lui, il poussa un soupire d'aise et il sentit l'atmosphère s'alléger. Tant qu'il arriverait à ignorer Zayn, tout irait bien.

 

\- Je vais fumer.

Un concert de grognement répondit au commentaire de Zayn et personne ne fit mine de vouloir le suivre. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Styles, tu viens avec moi.

Harry crut se transformer en glaçon, et regretta immédiatement de ne pas pouvoir le faire réellement. Ils allaient avoir la fameuse conversation « Si tu lui fait du mal,je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu te noies dans ton sang», il le sentait. Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais comme Zayn réitérait son ordre – car oui, c'était un ordre, pas une proposition -, Louis lui pinça affectueusement la hanche pour l'encourager, et il finit par capituler. De mauvaise grâce, il quitta ses bras et se leva pour suivre Zayn qui était déjà assis à la terrasse.

Même – surtout – quand il fumait, il était superbe. Il y avait comme un magnétisme irrésistible en lui, c'était un charisme ambulant. Harry déglutit et s'assit avec réticence, à une distance de sécurité.

\- Je sais que vous sortez pas ensemble.

Harry sursauta. Son cœur fit un aller-retour dangereux entre sa poitrine et sa gorge, comme son estomac, et il eut envie de frapper Louis de ne pas lui avoir dit.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant, Louis ne m'avait pas prévenu.

\- Il ne sait pas non plus, le surprit Zayn en tirant sur sa cigarette.

\- Alors comment…

\- Louis est mon meilleur ami, l'interrompit Zayn en levant la main pour le faire taire. Ce genre de chose, ça me loupe pas. Je sais reconnaître une foutaise quand y en a une. Ce que je comprends pas, par contre, c'est le but de tout ça.

Harry haussa les épaules. La conversation n'allait pas du tout dans le sens qu'il attendait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… c'est une idée de Louis, pour embêter sa mère au départ, mais ça a pas marché et là, je sais pas, on est un peu coincé avec.

\- Et ça t'embête, parce que tu l'aimes.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Harry en se redressant, jetant un regard inquiet à l'intérieur de l'appartement. N'importe quoi.

Zayn eut un sourire amusé et secoua la tête en le regardant intensément. C'était comme s'il le passait au rayon X.

\- Il te plaît en tous cas, et ça t'énerve de pas avoir les couilles de lui dire que cette situation de faux petit copain te va un peu trop.

Harry serra les dents, se sachant lequel de la déclaration – l'accusation – ou de l'utilisation de mot vulgaire l'énervait le plus.

\- Je ne suis pas gay. Et Louis non plus, alors le problème est réglé, on en parle pas.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit Zayn en haussant les épaules. Mais si un truc se passe et que j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, je…

\- Tu me retrouveras, oui, je connais le refrain.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard sombre pétillant de Zayn. Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, puis Zayn écrasa sa cigarette et il rentrèrent au moment où l'arbitre sifflait la dernière seconde du match. Louis arborait un sourire triomphant alors Liam et Niall faisaient la moue.

\- Vous restez boire une dernière bière ? Proposa Louis en s'étirant. Il en reste quelques unes, on peut finir le pack.

\- Non, on va rentrer, je ramène Niall et je conduis, déclina Liam en lui donnant une accolade, ainsi qu'à Harry et Zayn.

\- Je vais y aller aussi, vous laisser entre amoureux, ajouta Zayn en lançant un clin d’œil imperceptible à Harry.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et quand Zayn lui serra chaleureusement dans ses bras au pas de porte, il se dit finalement qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça.

\- C'était une assez bonne soirée, déclara Louis en jetant les canettes et les boites de pizzas vide. Manchester a gagné, je n'aurais pas pu demandé mieux.

Il était rayonnant, et l'alcool en quantité généreuse qu'il avait bu avait rosi ses joues. Harry ne réfléchit pas avant de se penser et de déposer un baiser sur l'une d'elle. La peau de Louis était douce, fraîche, et portait son odeur caractéristique d'eau de Cologne et de fleur d'oranger. Il ne réalisa son geste que quand il se recula, et il s'empourpra violemment. Heureusement pour lui que Louis était un peu saoul, il n'avait sans doute – espérait-il – rien remarqué.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche, essayant d'agir le plus naturellement possible. Il est tard.

Louis le fixa avec un léger sourire et hocha la tête, le suivant ensuite le long du couloir pour lui ouvrir la porte.

\- Je peux t'accompagner chez toi si tu veux.

Harry eut un petit rire avant de le rassurer.

\- J'ai juste un escalier à monter, je vais m'en sortir je pense.

\- Zayn t'as pas trop brusqué dehors ? Demanda Louis en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je sais qu'il peut être un peu froid aux premiers abords, ajouta-t-il après un hoquet.

Harry rejoua leur conversation dans son esprit et secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

\- Non, il m'a fait le coup classique de l'ami protecteur, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ok, sourit Louis.

\- Ok, reprit Harry.

C'était très étrange. Comme s'ils étaient devenus timides tout à coup. Harry se maudit d'avoir rendu l'atmosphère gênante avec son stupide baiser. Les mecs hétéros ne se faisaient pas de bisous sur la joue pour se dirent au revoir, ils se serraient dans les bras tout au plus. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire puis il tourna les talons, essayant de fuir au plus vite les lieux avant que la situation ne devienne hors de contrôle.

\- Harry.

Ce fut le fait que ça soit la première fois qu'il entendit Louis l'appeler "Harry" plutôt qu'"Harold","Bouclettes" ou "Styles" qui le fit se retourner. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage de Louis s'approcher dangereusement et ses mains chaudes s'agripper à sa nuque que leurs lèvres entraient en collision.

Une collision. Harry n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer. Une collision des corps, une collision des sens, une collision des couleurs, un mélange et un tout de picotements le longs des bras et de montagnes russes déraillant dans son ventre. Une collision. 

Son cœur battait à une vitesse surhumaine, il sentait ses veines pulser six fois par secondes et ses jambes presque céder sous l'émotion. Les lèvres de Louis étaient douces, pleines, légères mais à la fois pressantes et brutales. Harry sentit ses mains se poser sur le bas de son dos sans qu'il ne leur demande quoi que ce soit, et ils poussèrent un grognement commun lorsque leurs corps se percutèrent. Louis lui mordit la lèvre et glissa sa langue avec facilité dans la bouche, et Harry aurait voulu pouvoir crier, pleurer, rire, faire tout en même temps tant les sentiments qui déferlèrent en lui en sentant le goût de la bouche de Louis – délicieusement parfumé à la bière - furent puissants. C'était harmonieux, sensuel et simplement tout.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle après ce qui lui parut l'éternité – ou peut être pas assez, justement – et Harry fut soulagé de voir que le visage de Louis était barré d'un sourire qui voulait difficilement quitter ses lèvres, tout comme lui.

\- Je…

La voix de Louis était rauque, cassée, et Harry hurla intérieurement d'excitation en se disant que c'était lui qui avait réussi à faire ça.

\- Hmm… ? Ronronna-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi, ce soir ? On fera rien, s'empressa de préciser Louis en sentant Harry se crisper. Juste… dormir avec moi ? Ça te dit ?

Harry acquiesça et accepta la main que Louis lui tendait, le suivant lorsqu'il fit demi tour à l'intérieure de l'appartement. Il marcha derrière lui en silence jusque la chambre, où ils se déshabillèrent timidement sans se regarder, avant de glisser sous les couvertures. Ils s'observèrent pendant longtemps, sans rien dire, l'un détaillant chaque centimètres carré du visage de l'autre, avant que Louis ne se penche pour l'embrasser longuement, langoureusement. Harry ne croyait pas que c'était possible, qu'il avait simplement fallu d'une soirée, pour que ses rêves deviennent réalité. Ils s'endormirent comme ça, la main de Louis dans les cheveux d'Harry et les bras d'Harry autour de la taille de Louis. Comme ça.

 

Harry se réveilla un immense sourire placarder sur le visage. Il sentait l'odeur de lui partout sur les draps autour de lui, et sa douce voix rauque du matin fredonnait un air familier depuis la cuisine, accompagnée du frétillement de ce qui ressemblait à de l'huile sur une poêle à frire. Il s'étira, le soleil vif filtrant par la lucarne venant éclairer légèrement son visage et le faisant par la même plisser les yeux. Quelle heure était-il ? Il se redressa, cherchant un peu à l'aveuglette le téléphone de Louis entre les draps et faillit hurler en voyant que l'horloge digitale indiquait déjà dix heures trente du matin. Il ne s'était pas réveillé aussi tard depuis son collège. Il se leva et enfila un peu précipitamment son jeans et sa chemise, attachant ses cheveux en chignon et enfilant ses bottes en même temps. Il souffla un grand coup et après avoir attendu en vain l'arrivée miraculeuse d'un courage qui avait finalement décidé de lui faire faux bon, Harry quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, son coeur battant plus que de raison.

Louis était là, devant la cuisinière, torse nu, avec son fameux tablier autour de sa taille. Il fredonnait toujours, et Harry fut surpris en reconnaissant l'air d'une chanson d'Augustana : Louis avait jusqu'à montré que son penchant musicale était beaucoup plus centré R'n'B et électro, alors le groupe pop préféré d'Harry n'était certainement ce qu'à quoi il se serait attendu de si bon matin.

\- Salut, Bouclettes !

Harry sursauta en entendant soudain la voix de Louis s'adresser à lui,mais se repris vite et répondu à son bonjour, essayant de paraître le plus nonchalant possible en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés. Louis se détourna de la gazinière avec un sourire avenant, sortant un magnifique œuf Bénédicte de la poêle. Harry l'observa le transvaser dans un assiette, puis le saler et le poivrer, et il trouva Louis extrêmement adorable, bougeant ainsi imperceptiblement ses hanches au rythme de la chanson qu'il chantait. Puis Louis reposa tout, retira son tablier et se tourna vers lui, et Harry commença à paniquer.

Son sang pulsait à une vitesse inconcevable dans ses veines et il déglutit, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Devrait-il faire le premier pas ? Où attendre un signal de Louis ? Et s'il se penchait juste et l'embrassait, comme ça, est-ce que ça serait bizarre ? C'était ce qu'il avait envie de faire, présentement. Attraper les joues de Louis et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec tendresse. Pas de vrais baisers pour l'instant, bon Dieu il ne s'était même pas encore brosser les dents, c'était dégoûtant, mais ne serait-ce que de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il réfléchissait tellement profondément qu'il ne s’aperçut pas que Louis avait déjà avancé vers lui. Il le remarqua seulement lorsque celui-ci se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, ses yeux capturés par les traits parfaits du visage de Louis. Il se mordit la lèvre, attendant impatiemment que son souhait se réalise, qu'il puisse enfin être proche de lui comme il mourrait d'envie de l'être depuis des semaines, et son souffle se relâcha enfin lorsque…

Louis lui donna un tape dans le dos.

Une tape dans le dos.

Une. Tape. Dans. Le. Dos.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent à une taille qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient atteindre – et il avait eu A+++ pour son examen de sciences – et il tituba, bouche bée.

\- Tu sais que tu ronfles comme un camion, quand tu dors, Styles ?

Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi discutait-il de camions ? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de l'embrasser langoureusement contre la paillasse, en s'en fichant complètement de ne pas s'être brosser les dents ?

\- Et t'es une vraie pieuvre aussi, mon pote ! Tu l'étales partout sur le lit, la prochaine fois je prends le canapé, j'ai du tomber cinq fois… T'étais plus sage la dernière fois, c'est quoi ? C'est parce que t'étais pas dans ton lit ?

Une pieuvre maintenant ? Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Là, il aurait du déjà être en train d'enlever sa chemise, et Harry aurait vaguement protester pour la forme, et il serait sans doute déjà à genoux devant lui à l'instant même.

\- Peut être que c'est l'alcool qui t'as pas réussi, j'ai pris du Stella Artois hier soir, c'est clair que c'est plus fort !

Stella ? Qui c'était, Stella ? C'était sa copine ? Oh seigneur, Harry avait embrassé un mec déjà prit. Et pire que ça, il était actuellement en train de s'imaginer avec le pénis de ce même homme enfoncé profondément dans sa gorge.

\- Personnellement, j'ai bu à n'en plus finir hier soir ! Man. U. à toujours cet effet là sur moi… Heureusement que j'ai Twitter, je me rappelais même plus qui avait gagné le match en me réveillant ce matin !

Harry interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées, au moment même où il imaginait Louis jouir violemment dans le fond de sa gorge. « … je me rappelais même plus qui avait gagné le match en me réveillant... » Oh.

Oh.

Il avait oublié.

Et Harry eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur, cinquante fois, soixante fois, même, pour avoir pu être aussi naïf. Mais bien sûr que Louis était saoul, bien sûr qu'il l'avait embrassé par simple ivresse et bien sûr qu'il n'allait se rappeler de rien, absolument rien, au réveil. Louis était hétéro, tout comme lui en fait, et seigneur dieu, il venait quand même de passer les cinq dernière minutes à fantasmer sur le fait de donner un pipe à un homme, avec ledit homme debout devant lui en train de lui expliquer qu'il était trop torché la veille pour se rappeler lui avoir enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche. Il était pathétique.

\- Je…

Sa voix se brisa dans un murmure entrecoupé, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, commençant à sentir sa vision se flouter. Oh, non, pour l'amour de Dieu, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer devant Louis.

\- Harry ?

« Harry ». Encore. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas. Il allait éclater en sanglot d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était hors de question que Louis voit ça.

\- J'ai… Chloe m'a… On a un rendez-vous ce matin, je vais en retard, balbutia-t-il en se redressant vivement, faisant reculer par la même un Louis soudainement perplexe.

\- À cette heure ci ?

\- Oui, je… on déjeunera ensemble ensuite, pas besoin de m'attendre à midi…

\- Mais… Je peux manger avec vous alors ?, demanda timidement Louis, le suivant lentement dans le corridor. Harry saisit ses clefs sur le pas de porte, recevant un flash-back du moment où il les avait fait tomber la veille, trop perdu dans le baiser de Louis pour avoir penser les rattraper.

\- Non, je pense pas, elle veut parler, je crois, marmonna-t-il, fuyant le regard confus de Louis.

Il sentait qu'Harry mentait, il le savait. Mais Harry ne voulait plus s'attarder une seconde de plus dans cet endroit, là même où quelques heures plutôt il avait passé le plus beau moment de sa vie.

\- À plus, Louis.


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need to talk.

Louis se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrer, le coeur battant à la chamade et de la sueur perlant sur sa tempe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, bon Dieu ? Il n'avait rien suivit du plan prévu à son réveil - soit préparer son petit déjeuner à Harry et le manger ensuite sur son corps avant de prendre un douche ensemble et descendre prendre un dernier café chez Chloe. Non, au lieu de ça, il avait eu la réaction la plus catastrophique qu'il soit face à la panique, et il avait stimulé une putain d'erreur de verre de trop. Quel con. Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il était même quasiment certain qu'il ne comptait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il venait de lui briser le coeur, nom de Dieu, et s'était ratatiner le sien par la même occasion. Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il était. Un putain de lâche, de bâtard sans couilles ni tripes qui venait de laisser filer le plus merveilleux être de la terre entre ses doigts, juste devant ses yeux.

Louis redressa la tête et se passa désespérément la main sur le visage, ses sueurs froides décidément résolues à ne pas l'abonner.

\- Putain de saloperie de merde !, hurla-t-il de frustration, son pied shootant dans l'air dans un geste vain.

Il était pathétique. Harry était parti. Ou non, Louis l'avait fait partir, et au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses, il était là, à donner des putain de coups de pied dans le vide.

\- Merde, Tomlinson, mais bouge toi de là, bon sang ! cria-t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur du corridor.

Il soupira encore une fois, les yeux brouillés par un liquide facilement déterminable qu'il n’admettrait jamais avoir émit, puis d'un geste sec, il arracha son tablier et courut dans sa chambre, se débarrassant de son jogging et enfilant rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt qui traînait au sol. Il ne s'embarrassa même pas de son habituel bonnet gris et saisit son téléphone avant de quitter précipitamment l'appartement, sans fermer à clefs derrière lui.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Juste… il fallait qu'il voit Harry. Qu'il lui dise qu'il se rappelait. Qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour lui auparavant, qu'il n'était pas le genre de gars qui faisait des promesse et avait des relations exclusives, que bordel il n'était même pas gay, mais que pour lui, pour Harry, il était prêt à tout. Qu'il ne le méritait sans doute pas, mais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être celui à qui Harry allait accorder une seconde chance, pour que cette fois il fasse il fasse choses bien.

Il arriva devant la porte d'Harry en un clin d’œil, et se mit à tambouriner contre le battant, la gorge nouée. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Harry, ouvre la porte ! S'il te plaît… Il faut qu'on parle. Harry, je sais que t'es là, arrête ça, maintenant !

Il n'arrêtait pas frapper, et son ton augmentait au fur et à mesure, mais rien de laissait signaler qu'Harry avait l'intention de répondre à sa requête. Déçu mais loin d'être abattu, il descendit chez la concierge et entra dans son bureau sans même frapper.

\- Tomlinson, vous tombez bien !

\- Une autre fois, Mrs Davis, c'est important…

\- Non, non, non, mon grand, j'ai besoin de toi. La prochaine fois que tu vois ton ami Styles, tu lui signaleras bien que s'il ne paie pas ses trois mois de retard avant début octobre, il peut dire adieu à son appartement, c'est clair ?, le coupa-t-elle, l'air sévère.

Louis essayé d'occulter cette nouvelle information pour l'instant, bien qu'elle l'inquiéta soudainement – Harry n'avait jamais mentionné de problème d'argent jusque là, ce gamin roulait quand même en BMW ! - et secoua la tête pour répondre à la demande de Mrs Davis.

\- Justement, il ne veut pas sortir de chez lui et il faut que je lui parle, alors vous ne pourriez pas me prêter un instant la clef de chez lui, s'il vous plaît ? C'est très peu orthodoxe comme méthode, je sais, mais je vous assure que…

\- Comment ça, il ne veut pas sortir de chez lui ?, marmonna la femme en fronçant les sourcils. Il est sorti en trombe de l'immeuble il y a pas dix minutes de ça...

Louis se figea, clignant des yeux à répétition.

\- Comment ça, il y a dix minutes ? Vous êtes sûre de ça ?

\- Ah ben, pour sûre ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le retenir pour lui demander son loyer, le voyou s'est enfui comme s'il avait la peste à ses trousses !

\- Très bien, répondit Louis avec précipitation, merci beaucoup Mrs Davis, je lui passerai votre message au plus vite, comptez sur moi !

\- C'est ça, fit la femme en hochant la tête dubitativement. Et la prochaine fois, on sonne avant d'entrer, malotru !, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Louis ne se retourna pas suite à son commentaire et se contenta de courir le plus vite possible vers la sortie, son coeur s'emballant de façon inimaginable dans sa poitrine. Il faisait chaud à en crever à l'extérieur, et le fait de transpirer d'anxiété n'améliorait pas son cas. Il chercha frénétiquement des yeux une trace de boucles brunes à l'horizon, mais il n'en aperçut aucune. La voiture d'Harry était toujours garée devant l'immeuble, à sa place de parking assignée, et un bref coup d’œil confirma que le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur de l'engin. Bon sang, mais où avait-il bien pu aller ?

Louis décida de descendre au café de Chloe, légèrement refroidi, en espérant cependant que finalement, il s'était peut être fait des idées, qu'Harry avait vraiment rendez-vous avec elle et qu'il n'était pas parti en trombe à cause du baiser – ou du moins à cause de la réaction de Louis face audit baiser. Si c'était le cas, Louis n'en avait pas moins l'intention de lui avouer ses sentiments et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant tous les clients, même si – eh merde – il ne s'était même pas brosser les dents avant de quitter l'appartement.

Il s'arrêta cependant brusquement devant la vitrine du café. Harry était là, en effet, assis cette fois-ci sur le comptoir à côté de la caisse, son gobelet aux lèvres. Il souriait d'un air narquois en buvant son café, sa fossette se creusant délicieusement, et Louis aurait pu entrer sur le champs et tomber à genou devant lui juste à cause de ça. Mais c'était sans compter Chloe. Chloe qui riait aux éclats en cachant sa bouche de sa main, ses joues roses d'émotions et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de "Oh Seigneur, Harry Styles est l'être humain le plus exquis du système solaire". Louis connaissait bien cette lueur, en effet. Elle eut l'air de se calmer et baissa la tête d'un air gênée, sans doute embarrassée d'avoir été aussi exubérante – Louis l'avait entendu rire alors qu'il était en dehors du café, à 10 putain de mètres pour l'amour de Dieu – et Louis eut envie de hurler, puisque bien sûr qu'Harry allait adorer ça. Harry aimait sans doute les filles silencieuses, les filles timides et réservées, pas les connards excentriques dans le genre de Louis.

Son coeur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit la main d'Harry se lever pour remettre une des mèches dorées de Chloe derrière son oreille, et c'était le tour le plus vieux du monde, alors Louis retenu à peine le rire sec qui s'échappa de sa poitrine. Chloe se mordit la lèvre et elle se pencha par dessus le bar pour qu'Harry puisse chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille. Louis détourna le regard.

C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il avait l'impression que son être entier allait exploser, que chaque parcelle de sa peau s'embrasaient douloureusement et lentement. Il avait envie de vomir, de se jeter sur Chloe et l'étrangler, d'assaillir Harry de cent, milles, un million de lames pour qu'il ressentent ce que Louis ressentait à l'instant. Puis il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus nécessaire, puisque Harry l'avait déjà ressentit, cette douleur. Louis lui avait déjà fait mal ce matin, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il se trouvait là, à observer le garçon de ses rêves lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ce n'était qu'un fair-play, après tout.

Comme pour le sauver de l’asphyxie dans laquelle il avait sans le vouloir commencer à s'étouffer, son téléphone de mit à sonner et il recommença à respirer, se détournant cette fois définitivement du café. Il renifla sèchement, content qu'aucune larme ne reflète le poids insurmontable qui encombrait sa poitrine, et décrocha sans vraiment regarder le numéro sur l'écran.

\- Allô ?

\- Louis ?, demanda une voix féminine.

Louis fronça les sourcils et détacha son smartphone de son oreille, notant que l'appel venait d'un numéro qu'il n'avait pas enregistré.

\- C'est moi… Vous êtes ?

\- Lou, c'est Eleanor !, fit la voix d'un ton joyeux, et Louis se sentit sourire malgré lui.

\- El', salua-t-il, agréablement surpris. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Il entendit un rire clair dans combiné et une douce chaleur s'installa lentement dans son ventre, masquant ainsi superficiellement la peine qu'il ressentait.

\- C'est ta sœur qui m'a donné ton numéro, j'ai eu peur de me tromper. Je suis à Oxford aujourd'hui, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on se voit ?

Louis haussa les sourcils et fit une pause, surpris.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Loin de moi l'idée d'être impoli, très chère, je suis très heureux que tu sois là, mais en quel honneur ? Et ne me dis pas que t'as fait tout le trajet depuis Doncaster juste pour moi, merci, ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Non, en effet, rit la jeune femme sans son oreille. Je suis venue pour le travail en fait, mon copain et moi on a un photo shoot dans un studio pas loin de l'université, informa-t-elle calmement.

\- Ton copain ?, sourit Louis en reprenant sa marche. Ah, ça devient intéressant ! Qui est donc l'heureux élu ?

Eleanor gloussa et Louis l'imita, attendrit en s'imaginant déjà son amie rougir à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Si tu veux bien, j'aimerais mieux discuter de ça autour d'un jus de fruit, et après m'être changée, surtout ! Une voiture vient de rouler dans une énorme flaque de boue et je suis éclaboussée de partout, avoua-t-elle à un Louis amusé.

\- Pas de soucis, chéri, t'as cas passer à la maison et je te donne tout ce dont tu as besoin, offrit-il en lui communiquant son adresse. A tout de suite, joli demoiselle.

\- Bye, Lou, fit Eleanor avant de raccrocher.

Louis eut un léger sourire et le garda sur le bout des lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son immeuble, heureux de pouvoir revoir son amie. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient aperçus au mariage de Jay, mais avec toute la mise en scène d'Harry, ils n'avaient pas pu discuter plus de quelques minutes sous peine de mourir sous les fusillades des yeux de son « petit-ami ». Il lâcha un rire sarcastique en ouvrant la porte de chez lui. Et lui qui croyait qu'Harry était timide et introverti, il ne lui en avait pas fallu beaucoup pour se jeter dans les bras de sa serveuse. Louis s'était bien fait avoir. 

Il secoua la tête et alla prendre un douche avant l'arrivée de Eleanor, n'oubliant pas de changer mes draps de son lit, qui sentait un peu Harry à son goût.

 

Il était dix-huit heures lorsque Harry sortit de sa douche. Il faisait encore clair dehors, et même si son humeur n'était pas à son maximum, il se sentait mieux que ce matin. Sa discussion avec Chloe lui avait fait un bien fou, et son amie lui avait donné le meilleur des conseils : même si Louis prétendait avoir tout oublié et qu'il ne partageait pas les sentiments d'Harry, ce n'était pas une raison de briser leur amitié. Après tout, la balle était dans son camps, et c'était finalement une bonne chose que Louis ne se rappelle peut être de rien, puisqu'au moins leur amitié n'aurait pas à vivre avec l'embarrassant souvenir de s'être embrasser sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Alors, même si son coeur était brisé, il était hors de question qu'il ne laisse leur relation subir le même sort. Louis ne l'appréciait pas – du moins pas de façon romantique – et il s'en remettrait très bien. Chloe lui avait même proposée naïvement de l'emmener dans un bar gay histoire d'oublier toute cette histoire. Elle était adorable.

Harry avait donc préparé un énorme cheesecake à l'orange pour Louis, et le gâteau, plutôt réussi si Harry se laissait penser, attendait depuis l'après midi de quitter son réfrigérateur pour se perdre dans l'estomac de Louis. Harry avait même écrit un « Désolé » en glaçage jaune sur le dessus de la pièce. Il en était assez fière.

Il enfila une chemise que Louis lui avait offert la semaine précédente, en laissant volontairement les premiers boutons du haut ouvert. Depuis le mariage, il s'était rendu compte qu'il affectionnait particulièrement cette façon de s'habiller, « les seins à l'air » comme aimait bien le taquiner Louis. C'est d'ailleurs après l'avoir surpris à fixer son torse un peu plus que nécessaire qu'Harry avait sceller son choix vestimentaire. Il laissa ses longs cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules et enfila ses plus jolies bottes, les argentées à paillettes, que Chloe lui avaient montré dans un catalogue le mois dernier et qu'il avait, à la surprise de ses deux amis, accepté d'acheter. En y réfléchissant, Harry avait beaucoup changer en l'espace de quelques semaines : ses pantalons en lin et ses polos classiques lui paraissaient appartenir à une toute autre vie, et bizarrement, ça ne l'effrayait pas tellement. Son subconscient avait peut être toujours su qu'il ressemblait à un joueur de golf avec son ancien accoutrement, et était soulagé de s'en être débarrassé.

Il sortit sa pâtisserie du frigo, la crème étant légèrement fondue, et le plaça délicatement dans son plateau avant de quitter l'appartement rapidement, de peur qu'il ne se mette à fondre au milieu du couloir. Son coeur battait très vite, mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se chamaillait avec Louis, et même si cette dispute était plus importante que les autres, il n'en changeait rien que les réconciliations en serait d'autant plus joyeuse et accueillantes.

Il donna deux coups sec contre le battant de la porte, tenant précautionneusement son plateau d'une main afin de ne pas le faire tomber. Il entendait vaguement le son de la chaîne hi-fi de Louis et il sourit d'un air satisfait un reconnaissant le rythme de Graceland, de Paul Simon, jouer doucement derrière la porte : Louis écoutait donc les morceaux que lui répertoriait Harry.

Il attendait donc patiemment que les pas de Louis se rapprochent de l'entrer, et prépara son sourire d'excuses avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il était déterminé à arranger les choses.

 

Louis était hilare. À vrai dire, depuis qu'Eleanor avait débarqué à son appartement avec sa robe complètement tâchée de boue et ses cheveux ruinés, il avait du mal à retenir son fou rire, au malheur de son amie qui elle n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des tapes sur la tête ou sur le bras pour le faire taire. 

Eleanor lui avait appris qu'elle était toujours en fac de médecine, à Londres, mais que pendant les vacances – qui s'achevaient d'ailleurs dans dix jours pour elle – elle travaillait avec son petit ami Maximilien comme mannequin pour une petite marque de vêtement. L'ironie du sort était que sa jolie robe boueuse ne lui appartenait même pas et elle s'était faite du mouron dessus toute l'après midi.

Louis lui avait donc passé un de ses grands t-shirts Adidas et un short de sport après lui avoir laissé utiliser la salle de bain et depuis, elle avait ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette verte fluo dont Louis n'avait jamais eut idée de l'existence.

\- Je t'assure, Louis, que si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, j'appelle Max et il vient te refaire le portrait !

\- Qu ? Ton Max ? Tu veux dire la cigogne qui te sert de copain, plutôt, se moqua Louis en lui arrachant la serviette des cheveux.

Eleanor poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de grimper sur lui par dessus le sofa, lui donnant au moins soixante claques sur le ventre et le torse pour qu'il la lui rende. Louis se contenta de rire sarcastiquement et il la prit par la taille pour la faire tomber à côté de lui, ses longues jambes s'enroulant instinctivement autour des hanches de Louis.

\- Oh, je vois, déclara-t-il d'un ton aussi suggestif que possible, tout ceci n'était qu'un stratagème pour me séduire !

\- Lâche moi, Louis ! Lâche moi ou je cris au viol, menaça Eleanor en gesticulant et n'en finissant plus de ses vaines calottes sur les épaules d'un Louis pas plus déranger que souffrant.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me fais un bisous, marchanda-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Eleanor lâcha un rire ironique et le repoussa cette fois avec un peu plus de force, entraînant Louis à déclarer forfait et s'asseoir de nouveau normalement sur le canapé.

\- Merci, mais je préfère éviter de me retrouver découpée en petits morceaux dans le congélateur de ton copain, répliqua-t-elle en reprenant la serviette que Louis lui rendait. Ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'ait pas encore déboulé dans l'appart' avec une tronçonneuse pour me faire payer d'avoir passer l'après midi avec toi sans son autorisation.

Louis se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et préféra se lever et mettre de la musique plutôt que de répondre à Eleanor. Il alluma la chaîne hi-fi et, bien sûr, ce fut Graceland qui se lança. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son amie, celle-ci haussait les sourcils d'un air plus que surpris.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes du Paul Simon, toi ? T'es pas du genre Chris Brown et tout le bataclan normalement ?

Louis allait lui répondre lorsque deux coups secs furent frappés à la porte. Eleanor et lui échangèrent un regard confus et il haussa les épaules en réponse à la question qu'il savait allait sortir de sa bouche. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à cette heure là. Il ne pensa à la possibilité « Harry » qu'à la dernière seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte, et c'était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec le centre de ses réflexions.

Harry portait cette chemise, celle que Louis avait choisis pour lui la semaine dernière, la rose à pois blancs, et quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient de son chignon parfait. Il avait même mit les bottes argentées que Chloe et Louis avaient trouvés dans un catalogue au début de l'été. Mais le plus beau restait son sourire, toutes ses dents exposées, avec bien entendu sa fossette caractéristique barrant sa joue. Sa peau était tellement claire comparée à ses cils fournis que Louis aurait juré qu'il portait du mascara, et l'idée d'Harry portant du maquillage lui renvoya l'image d'Harry portant d'autre attraits féminins très différents et tout aussi exquis. Louis secoua la tête afin de chasser l'image d'un Harry en lingerie de son esprit.

\- Harry ?

\- Hey… Je t'ai apporté un cheesecake, annonça le jeune homme en présentant son plateau à Louis, sur lequel trônait un magnifique gâteau blanc et jaune.

Louis pouvait distinctement lire le « Désolé » écrit au glaçage sur le dessus et il sentit son coeur fondre en quelques secondes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est…

\- Lou ?

Il sursautèrent tous les deux suite à l'appel qui parvenait de derrière Louis, et Louis ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la situation, lorsqu'il vit les yeux d'Harry se plisser et sa mâchoire se contracter. Et, bien entendu, sa langue pousser contre l'intérieure de sa joue. De tout les timings, Harry avait bien entendu choisis celui ci pour avoir l'air obscène. Génial.

\- Je dérange, peut être, demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, détaillant Eleanor de la tête aux pieds.

Et Louis avait envie de s'enfoncer dix pieds sous terre, parce bien sûr, la situation avait l'air d'être tout autre qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

\- Non ! Non… Non ! Pas du tout, El' a juste passé l'après-midi ici, elle allait partir, son copain était sur le point de venir la chercher, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Louis avec précipitation, jetant un regard désespéré à Eleanor qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, t'inquiète pas Mini Mouse, je suis pas là pour te piquer ton mec, Max va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et s'engouffrer dans l'appartement de Louis, ses chaussettes glissant sur le parquet.

Harry la suivit des yeux, dubitatif, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur lui, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, on a rien fait du tout, s'empressa de dire Louis.

\- Tu ne me dois aucune explication, Louis, fit Harry d'un ton un peu trop formel à son goût.

\- Si, si, bien sûr que je t'en dois, je…

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et jeta un regard circulaire sur le palier de l'immeuble avant de prendre le plateau d'Harry de ses mains et de saisir ses poignets en le tirant doucement à l'intérieur.

\- Rentre, on ne va pas discuter de ça au pas de la porte.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ne protesta pas non plus, et Louis décida de prendre ça comme une victoire personnelle. Il déposa méticuleusement le gâteau dans le frigo et signala à Eleanor qu'ils allaient discuter un instant dans sa chambre.

\- Faites pas trop de bruits, je veux pas que vous salissiez mes oreilles innocentes avec votre baise de réconciliation sauvage.

Les deux jeunes hommes lui répondirent dans un concert de grognement et ils disparurent dans la chambre de Louis, ce dernier prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clef.

 

Harry ne saurait pas quoi dire pour exprimer la douleur qu'il avait ressenti au fond de lui lorsqu'il avait vu Eleanor apparaître derrière Louis. Elle était tellement jolie, avec le t-shirt et le short de son ami, et sa serviette pendant autour de son cou. Harry n'arrivait pas croire que Louis avait pu coucher avec elle. Enfin, si, il arrivait à y croire, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Cependant, s'il fallait se fier à l'insistance de Louis, il se faisait des idées, et il s'était retrouvé à acquiescer dans vraiment s'en rendre compte à la proposition de « discuter plus intimement » de son ami. Alors, toujours sans réfléchir, il l'avait suivit dans sa chambre, et le retournement de situation le rendait tellement confus qu'il avait à peine relevé la remarque salace d'Eleanor, assise en tailleur devant la télé, au moment où ils étaient passé devant elle.

La chambre de Louis était encore une fois dans un désordre incompréhensible. La veille au soir, Harry ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté à observer le chaos qui occupait le sol de la pièce, trop bien enveloppé dans sa bulle de bonheur, mais à présent, il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir les sacs poubelles et le savon noir et remettre en état la déchetterie dans laquelle dormait son ami. Des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes sales se confondaient à ses pieds, le lit était défait et l'armoire sans-dessus-dessous était grande ouverte, révélant à quiconque entrait dans la pièce le capharnaüm qui régnait entre ses étagères.

Harry en détacha son regard pour le poser sur Louis, debout au milieu de la pièce, triturant du bout des doigts un pan de son t-shirt. Il se mordait la lèvre en fronçant un peu les sourcils, et Harry devina qu'il essayait de lire l'expression qu'il affichait lui-même sur son visage.

\- Eh bien ?, avança Harry en haussant un sourcil. Tu voulais parler ; je suis là.

\- Je sais pas trop par où commencer, c'est…

Louis poussa un soupir de frustration avant de se frayer un chemin vers son matelas et s'affaler dessus en croisant les jambes.

\- Tu m'intimides.

Harry laissa échapper un rire narquois mais l'imita néanmoins en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Qui l'eut cru, souffla-t-il. Harry Styles qui fait peur à Louis Tomlinson. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui peut bien t'effrayer chez moi…

\- Harry…

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, le coupa sèchement Harry en s'éloignant de la main qu'essaya de tendre Louis.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton nom pourtant, remarqua doucement Louis.

Et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Toute cette douceur et cette tendresse, tout ces gestes timides et hésitants. Tout ces « Harry ». Ce n'était pas Louis, tout ça. Ça sonnait faux.

\- Parce que ça voudrait dire que je signifie quelque chose à tes yeux, murmura-t-il, osant pour la première fois croiser le regard de Louis.

\- Mais Harry !, s'exclama Louis en enroula instantanément les épaules de son ami, qui étonnamment, ne se déroba pas. Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Harry secoua la tête, gardant le silence pendant un instant. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une paire de chaussettes noires qui gisaient au sol et sa respiration était tellement calme que lui-même se demandait comment il réussissait à ne pas fondre en larme sous les regards chargés d'affection et de questions que lui lançait Louis.

\- Je parle du fait que tu m'aies embrassé à n'en plus finir avant qu'on s'endorme hier soir, et que ce matin, tu aies finalement préféré faire comme si rien ne s'était passé en me laissant espérer comme un imbécile, puis que tu aies eu l'idée merveilleuse d'inviter ton ex afin d'oublier de la manière la plus efficace toute trace que j'aurais pu laisser sur toi.

Il avait parlé d'un ton continu et las et Louis le fixait maintenant avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes. Harry pris une grande inspiration et se détacha de l'étreinte dont il bénéficiait jusque là pour se lever et aller s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Louis resta silencieux, et Harry n'en fut pas étonné.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais additionner 1 + 1. L'excuse bidon du « j'ai trop bu et je ne me rappelle de rien » est vieille comme le monde, Louis. Tu aurais très bien pu juste me dire que tu regrettais le baiser et je l'aurais accepté.

Il entendit Louis se lever du lit et en un instant, sa main vint se poser, légère comme un papillon, sur l'omoplate d'Harry.

\- Harry…

\- Tu as tout gâché, chuchota Harry, mais tout deux ressentir son murmure comme un hurlement de rage. Tu m'as brisé le coeur une fois ce matin, et il a fallu que tu remues le couteau dans la plaie en faisant venir ta copine pour la…

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Eleanor, fit froidement Louis en serrant son poing contre le dos d'Harry, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, son ton laissa montrer qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de laisser Harry diriger le fil de la dispute. Oui, j'ai agi comme un lâche ce matin, j'ai paniqué et je pensais que tu paniquerais aussi, alors j'ai fais le con et j'ai pris trop de temps avant de me rendre compte que je devais me rattraper. Mais je te trouve vraiment gonflé, Harry Styles, de venir m'accuser d'avoir baiser Eleanor, - qui tu sais maintenant est en couple avec un charmant jeune homme - alors que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour aller fricoter avec Chloe dès que j'ai fait un faux pas, accusa-t-il en reculant.

Son ton énervé fit se retourner Harry, et cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'afficher une expression indigné.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que Chloe a à voir là-dedans ? Tu sais très bien que c'est juste une amie !

\- C'est ça, et je te signale que moi aussi j'étais juste un ami, ça t'as pas empêché de te frotter contre moi dans ton sommeil hier soir !, contre-attaqua Louis en enfonçant son doigt dans le torse de son ami avant de se rendre compte de ses mots et de regretter aussitôt ses paroles.

Les joues d'Harry prirent immédiatement une couleur cramoisie et il balbutia des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles sifflantes de Louis, perdant légèrement son équilibre sous la pression de la poussée de l'autre.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, je suis… j'étais juste… c'est normal quand… Et puis rien n'a à voir avec le problème !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, merde !, s'exaspéra Louis en reculant, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre. Bien sûr que si, tout a à voir avec le problème ! Tu sais ce qui cloche autant que moi, Harry : tu me plais, je te plais, et on est trop fier et peureux pour se l'avouer l'un a l'autre, alors on s'énerve, on se rend jaloux, et on perd notre temps à se courir l'un après l'autre au lieu de juste se laisser aller et être putain d'heureux !

Louis se rendit compte qu'il avait élevé la voix lorsque le silence reprit place brusquement au sein de la pièce, et ne parvint à leur oreilles que les notes de la chanson de la dernière pub de Chocopops que devait sans doute être en train de regarder Eleanor dans la pièce d'à côté. Il déglutit difficilement et chercha à plonger son regard dans celui, fuyant, d'Harry.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça ce matin, mais je sais aussi que si on…

\- Je te plais… ?, demanda timidement le plus jeune en levant les yeux, une lueur d'espoir mais également de confusion brillant dans son regard.

Louis poussa un soupir mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était comme si son coeur s'était mis à fondre, comme du beurre sur une tartine grillée, et il referma d'espace qui les séparait, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'Harry.

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir, murmura-t-il en plongeant ses iris azurs dans la verdure de ceux d'Harry, je m'imagine toujours en train de te sucer quand je me touche avant de dormir.

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'un air profondément effronté, comme s'y était attendu Louis. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le sourire émerveillé qui se peignit sur ses lèvres pleines et la grande main qui s'attacha à sa hanche en le projetant contre la poitrine d'Harry, haletant.

\- Si tu veux savoir, je m'imagine toujours en train de te sucer avec les yeux bandés et les mains menottées.

Louis faillit s'étouffer en poussant une exclamation choquée et il se redressa pour vérifier si les mots obscènes qu'ils venaient d'entendre étaient bels et bien sortis de la bouche d'Harold Styles. Il éclata de rire en constatant les joues en feu dudit jeune homme, et il enfouit son visage sans la poitrine d'Harry qui ne tarda pas à le joindre dans son hilarité, entourant son corps de ses grands bras dans une étreinte débordante de paroles silencieuses.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Merci de m'accorder la chance de te prouver que j'en vaille la peine. »

« Tu en vaux la peine. »

\- Je vous jure que si vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous envoyer en l'air, je porte plainte pour séquestration et exhibitionnisme !


End file.
